Secrets Written In Blood
by XxNaokixX
Summary: Sakura comes back from a romantic vacation with a strange man… and yet they had to separate from each other and head off back to school… either one not knowing when the next time they’ll meet. READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST PLEASE! IMMPORTANT! IM SORRY!
1. First day of School!

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I wish I owned was a car!!lol… :P

This is my first story so please… don't be to hard on me

Summary: Sakura comes back from a romantic vacation with a strange man… and yet they had to separate from each other and head off back to school… either one not knowing when the next time they'll meet. What happens when they find out they're attending the same school!

Do all fairy tales have a happy ending? WILL SHE FIND OUT HIS DARK DEEP SECRET….!?!?! I have no clue… :P Oh the suspense is killing me! Can you find out the secret before Sakura can?!?!... :P i can!

Romance/ action/ comedy/drama/ suspense/ mystery.. lemon... MAYBE

Parings….. FIND OUT LATER:P i know...I'm so mean!

CHAPTER ONE: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

The Year… 2007, Summer Tokyo Japan Haruno Sakura curled onto her bed… 'It has already been two months and I still haven't forgotten… him.'

Today was the day Sakura stared a new school… in the middle of the 1st semester of grade 11 at Hidaku High. She was happy although frightened at the same time. Curiosity eroded though out her mind… 'Will I make friends? How do I look? Will I embarrass myself in front of everyone? I wonder if ill meet a cute boy…' That last thought struck her like a rock… 'Two months…. Two months… and still I haven't forgotten him. The way he grinned at me when I did something stupid, the way his eyes stared deeply at me, his body….' She stopped; why'd she keep on thinking about him? 'I should just forget about him…. He's probably long gone… Some where far… far away from…me." Sakura stood up on her bed, stomping on the floor in annoyance "UGH!"

She sighed to herself "Okay come on Sakura… concentrate about the day ahead.. You can do it!"

**INNER SAKURA: **"COME ON GIRL!! KNOCK EM DEAD TO THE GROUND.. SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MADE OF! YEAH!"

She nodded to herself, putting a finger to her mouth 'Yeah… got that right..'

She raced to her closet pulling out her brand new school uniform, a white button up top arm length sleeves; navy lining across the shoulders down her chest and stomach also outlining the cuffs that stopped at he middle of her palm. Sakura wrapped the navy tie around her neck, laying it inside her top, unbuttoning her top a quarter of the way, revealing a bit of the tie. Sakura reached for her short white rippled skirt that flowed freely from her waist just about her knees.

**INNER SAKURA **"OH YEAH YOU LOOK SO HOT… COME ON GIRL WORK IT!"

She blushed, staring at herself in the mirror, "I'm missing something" she gazed at her desk, reaching for her white high heel laced boots that stopped just below her knees and her socks that reached her thigh, now her legs were completely covered. "Great… Is this really what they all ok like."

**INNER SAKURA **"I DON'T THINK THAT THE GUYS THERE WEAR LONG STOCKINGS AND HIGH HEELS NOT TO MENTION A SKIRT."

She laughed to herself, "Okay okay… lets get going!"

**INNER SAKURA **"OH YEAH SAKURA THAT'S IT SHOW OFF YOUR STUFF!"

At school

She quickly emerged from her car half way down the street, straightening her clothes.  
"Alright here we go!" Sakura mentioned the driver to leave, waking him a goodbye and a sweet smile.

INNER SAKURA: "OKAY OKAY COME ON START WALKING!"

'I can't…'

**INNNER SAKURA:** "AND WHY NOT!"

'Because I'm scared and nervous... Why am I having this conversation with you anyways?'

**INNER SAKURA:** "BECAUSE IM HERE TO ENCOURAGE YOU!"

'Your not doing a very good job of it….'

**INNER SAKURA:** "HEY GIVE ME SOME CREDIT FOR TRYING!"

She sighed… 'Alright alright… I'll go!'

**INNER SAKURA:** "GOOD GIRL NOW HAVE A COOKIE!"

….. "right…. Okay now please go away."

**INNER SAKURA.** "ALRIGHT FINE…. I'LL BE… ALL ALONE… IN MY…"

'Okay okay now go!'

**INNER SAKURA:** 'Fine!'

Sakura neared the gates to her new school, bag slung over her shoulder. She sighed to herself. "Alright I'm ready!"

Stepping through the gates she paused... "So many people." There all wearing the same uniform... except the guys they had a white button top and while jacket with navy lines from the shoulder down the chest and white navy pants. Sakura looked around nervously then she laid her head down to stare at the floor.

"Hello there..." A small shy voice said from behind.

Sakura turned and stared at the small blue haired girl, 'Whoa! Her eyes... there... white!'

"Uh hello..." She smiled back.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh my name is Haruno Sakura, please to meet you Hinata."

Hinata stared at her, "It's very rare to have a new student in the middle of the semester."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yes well... uh."

**RING** **RING**

Hinata mentioned her to follow her, "Whats your room and who's teacher?"

"Oh uh,." She pulled out a piece of paper, "Room 301 with Mr. Hatake."

Hinata blushed, "I have the same class that your in."

"What is does he teach?"

"Science usually."

Sakura tilted her head to the side "What do you mean Usually?"

Hinata blushed a little more, "Well... usually we end up in a sex ed by the end of the class."

"WHA!... but.."

"Well um... er.. I mean... sometimes not always..."

"Hinata!!" A distant voice called.

She turned, "Oh Tenten, Good morning!"

Tenten approached her, and pointed to Sakura "Huh... and who is this Hinata?"

"Oh this is Sakura, a new student here!"

Tenten put out her hand and Sakura welcomed it with a nice hand shake, "Welcome to Hidaku High!"

"Thanks... I'm happy I'm here.. seems like a great school."

"No... its not a great school... some of the teachers are perverts and the cafeteria food stinks and uh."

"Tenten!" Hinata hissed.

"The only good thing about this school is the boys!" Tenten smiled with a shine in her eye. Sakura blushed.

"Oh guys we're late!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What class do you have Sakura?"

"Mr. Hatake room 301."

"Shes with us Hinata!"

"I know." Smiled Hinata.

SAKURA POV

We all ran towards the class room, Tenten grabbing my sleeve dragging me towards our destination. The school was huge! So many lockers and rooms... I knew i was going to get lost, might as well attach a bell to me right now!

I stepped into the room, Hinata and Tenten took there seats. Tenten sat in front while Hinata sat jut behind her. I just sat there looking as dumbfounded as ever. I lowered my gaze towards the ground, all of a sudden I could feel heat rising into my cheeks, oh god i was blushing! 'Bad idea coming here! Bad idea bad idea bad, bad, bad!!'

"You there, are you Haruno Sakura?"

I looked up hearing someone mention my name, The teacher stared at me..paper in hand, i guessed he was talking attendance. "Y...yes." i shuddered. "He looked at me. "Alright then take your seat next to Tenten." I walked slowly towards my empty desk laying my bag on the surface, still looking down not daring to look up.

**End of science**

I felt heavy... i was going to pass out right in the middle of class because some inappropriate questions were asked, it all was fine and dandy until a random person asked about what "ITS" like... and so turned into sex ed class... just like Hinata said, oh god it was so uncomfortable just sitting there in the corner... I never ever heard things like this at my old school and i had no parents so the information i was receiving was like poison in a wound and very surprising, Hinata was blushing through the whole class and Tenten was staring off at some guy.

I stood up when class ended, next... was math with Mrs. Tsunade, Tenten was the only person in that class I actually knew! (A/n can u just imagine Tsunade teaching!... i can't and ill tell you why!!... or actually Sakura will! Tell em girl!)

"Alright Sakura some things u need to know before you step into this room..

1.) Do NOT look in her eyes... shes a monster

2.)Talk without raising your hand... and your dead!

3.)Don't eat... unless you want to end up leaving the school with crutches.

4.)Don't sleep...

5.)Don't ask to go to the bathroom... or you'll end up going in your seat

"Are you going to say, 'don't breathe or you'll get whacked over the head with a chair?"

Tenten straightened her pose, "How did you know!!" She teased.

I blinked a few times...

"some people like to call this class... 'Class Hell'... i actually like the name" She smiled, "So Sakura try to get on her good side!"

I walked into the class room, ready for almost... nothing, and there the teacher stood, i swear i could see flames nearly touching the ceiling when she looked at us.

"YOUR LATE!" She growled, I snuck behind Tenten.

"Sorry Teacher... but I was tending to the new student."

I stepped up, "I'm... uh.. sorry I caused her to be late."

"Well you should be!" Tsunade hissed, "Now take your seats!"

"Alright!" I mumbled, once again sitting beside Tenten but this time in the back row... thank god I'll be away from that terrible monster!"

I turned to my left, going to stare out the window until i saw someone on the field with a few other people, I tilted my head and squinted my eyes trying to get a better view but all i saw was the back of his head until he turned around towards me, looking at me right in the eyes.

I stood up in my chair... gasping in surprise i quickly covered my mouth... 'It can't be!'

End of POV

He narrowed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket suddenly he turned around staring into the 2nd floor window in the center. There he saw a girl staring at him, his eyes met hers... she had a surprising and disbelief expression on her face when their gaze met.

OKIE THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT AND YEAH... THE SECOND ONE IS COMING UP SOON! Very soon so be prepared!

Who is this weird dude who likes staring at people through windows????


	2. Encounter

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a car!! lol random I know

This is my first story so please… don't be to hard on me

THANK YOU PINKY101 FOR YOUR REVIEW

Chapter 1 review:

He narrowed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket suddenly he turned around staring into the 2nd floor window in the center. There he saw a girl staring at him, his eyes met hers... she had a surprising and disbelief expression on her face when their gaze met.

OH YEAH IF U DIDN'T KNOW

" "- talking

' '- thinking

CHAPTER 2: ENCOUNTER!

The stared at each other for a while until Sakura heard her name begin called by the teacher but instead of turning her attention to her she kept her eyes glued on him... his hair blew to the side as he kept the same emotionless face as he stared right back at her.

Her eyes softened... she felt like breaking down right there... she finally met with him once again... the stranger she met two months ago... "S...Sasuke... It can't be!"

Sakura mumbled (a/n Hehe... it is Sasuke!)

All eyes were towards her... she could feel there gaze.

Tsunade walked up to her... ruler in hand and quickly slammed it on her desk making Sakura switch her attention back to her. "... I'm sorry teacher... forgive me."

"Well... since your new I'll let you go...for now."

She nodded back and sat down while watching him at the corner of her eye.

"Oi Sasuke, what you looking at?!" A loud blonde exclaimed.

."Humph... Nothing..." He turned to walk away... hands still in his pocket; hair lightly flowing in the wind as memories flooded back into his mind of thoughs four months... 'Damn it...'

"Sasuke... where are you going?" A brown haired man asked.

He turned back to the group, "None of your concern Hyuga..." Sasuke spat.

He glared at him, fists clenched.

"Neji... Ignore him."

"huh... Kiba."

"You heard me... Sasuke's arrogant pay no attention to his actions" Kiba whispered.

Sasuke walked towards his black motorbike waiting for him in the schools parking lot and threw his black helmet on the grass beside him and pulled out black sunglass from his pocket; gently laying them on his face.

"Sasuke!" The blonde was once again called his name... it was irritating him.

"Where are you going in the middle of class!"

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"Shut up and mind your own business..."

His angry rose... "What the fuck is your problem anyways these last couple of weeks your been disrespectful!"

Gaara and Kiba begun to walk away while Naruto walked up to Sasuke, ready to start a fight.

Sasuke ignored him as usual.

"Sasuke! I'm talking to you!"

His patience was running thin as he started his bike.

"Sasuke!"

Now he was just pissed off... he hated his name being called like a dog especially from an annoying, foolish and stupid kid like Naruto, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to his face, his eyes narrowed, Sasuke's grip tightened on his collar. The young boy grabbed his hand that was holding him his face looking equally pissed off... Indeed Sasuke and Naruto loved to pick a fight with each other but Sasuke was more calm and collective when it comes to Naruto and his attitude towards him... sometimes.

Neji and Gaara turned around, "Alright!" Neji called out. "That's enough Sasuke.. let Naruto go!"

he snapped his attention towards Neji then back to Naruto; throwing him to the ground beside the helmet he gave the handle a quick pull on the acceleration, "Naruto... next time i won't be so nice, got that?!"

He just glared at him, "Just try me!"

Sasuke grip tightened on the handlebars and quickly took off in a rush, drifting corners leaving Naruto inhaling a pile of dust.

'Stupid ass hole!...He's trying my patience one day I'll fucking kill that kid!' Sasuke hated when he talked to him so lowly... 'Who the fuck does he think he is! Naruto has no Idea who's hes messing with!'

Math class had ended and Sakura was ever so glad to get out of that horrible class room.. all class ever since that incident Tsunade was treating her like a prisoner and always watching over her shoulder to make sure she was doing something right.

SAKURA POV

I sighed it was lunch time... thank god! All this excitement made me hungry... yeah right

suddenly i felt a small hand lay on my shoulder.

"Sakura..."

I turned.. "Oh Hinata.. hi."

"I want you to meet someone..." She said to me smiling.

"Really... who?"

"My brother."

"Your brother?"

She nodded, "Yes...come with me to the cafeteria! He's in there!"

We ran into the cafeteria, she approached a table as a blonde and brown haired man sat.

"This is Neji!" She said pointing to the brunette, he had the same eyes and his hair was held back loosely in a ponytail that laid on his back with two strands on the side.

I got nervous when the blonde haired one stared at me... he was a little... scary.

"Hey there!" he smiled at me... It was a perverted smile... i could tell the way he was looking me up and down. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" I smiled warmly at him... keeping my eyes on his making sure he wasn't looking at something other then my face.

"I'm Sakura Haruno pleasure to meet you both... huh?" i turned my attention to Hinata, thats when when i noticed that Uzumaki kid staring at my chest then scanning my body up and down... i think i almost saw him drool, i snapped my head towards him and leaned down to meet with his gaze "Hey buddy! I'm up here!" I growled pointing to my face. "Stop staring at me like a pervert!"

All of a sudden the door slammed open and the room went silent.. i shifted my attention to the person who other and it was no other then "Sasuke..."

Tenten walked up to me and whispered close to my ear, "That there... that's Sasuke... the hottest guy in school... a lady killer although he doesn't care. Boy would i ever like to get my hands on him!"

There he was... wearing a black muscle shit with his jacket undone loosely hugging at his sides nicely showing off his figure. It was like looking at a body carved perfectly by the gods... oh god... i couldn't get my eyes off him. (a/n Drools... oh yes... hot indeed) Sasuke walked slowly into the room ( a/n walk over here baby! WOOT!:P) all the girls just stared at him, a shine in their eye as he past, until one girl with long blonde hair approached him with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"That!" Tenten said point to the girl "Is the biggest flirt in this school... she always wants Sasuke's attention and will do anything to get it. Ino Yamanaka the most popular girl in school"

I watched as Ino wrapped her arms around his arm and whispered something in his ear but he inched back, ripping his arm from her grip.

END OF POV

Ino's eyes fell to the floor, "Come on Sasuke... please." She begged.

"Go away Ino." Sasuke growled in a low deep voice.

She inched away and circled around his back, tilting her head, and holding her hands behind her back. "Oh Sasuke please it would make me feel so much better!"

He walked away from her, leaving her blushing in anger and embarrassment.

'Damn it Sasuke... get back here!'

He walked up to Sakura and stared at her for quiet a while, she begun to feel uneasy under his gaze.

She looked away and was just about to open her mouth... but soon closed it.

She stared at him, and gripped her hands to her side, she wanted so much to hug him so much, just seeing him there standing in front of her made her heart skip a beat, she felt like passing out right before him just so he could pick her up and be touched by him.

"S...Sasuke..." she whispered for only his ears to hear.

That's when he did the unthinkable... he walked right past her and took a seat next to Neji, leaning back on his chair, closing his eyes.

Sakura was shocked, 'Sasuke... just ignored me...' She turned around and stared at him, anger was written all over her face.. 'How could he!?'

"Sasuke!" She called his name once more but louder for the people around her to hear. He ignored her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura clenched her fists... now she was angry... 'Did he play me on vacation... was it all fake? He didn't like me at all did he!'

"Sasuke! You asshole listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

All eyes turned to the pink haired girl... no one never ever stood up to him... accept Naruto. But never a girl.

Ino walked up to her. "Hey forehead girl, Don't you talk to my Sasuke like that!"

She turned to the intruder, "Mind your own business and continue eating pig!"

She gasped.. Sakura had never said such cruel things... but this was an acceptation, if she didn't stick up for herself now then people would think shes too weak and this girl was adding gas to the flames.

"GO SAKURA!" Naruto cheered!

"Naruto your not suppose to be cheering them on!" Tenten growled as she hit him over the head.

"Did... did you just call me a pig!" She squealed.

"Yeah and you sound like one to!"

"Go to hell!"

"Ass holes first!"

"Why you little bitch!"

Sakura took a step towards her, fists clenched"You shouldn't use all your vocabulary at once people might think your smart!"

"What was that!!" Ino hissed, "Why don't you go suck on nut!"

"That's your job!"

"Alright guys... enough"Tenten smiled stepping between the two.

"C...come.. on st..stop this." Hinata shuddered.

Sasuke opened his eyes...and stood up, just watching the two but heads was more then enough, he was tired and didn't want to listen to Ino's annoying voice.

"Shut up..." he turned away mummbling, "That's enough out of you two."

Everyone watched him exit, Sakura chased after him through the double doors and finally caught up with him in the parking lot.

"Sasuke! God damn you!" Sakura shouted, she walked right up to him as he turned her him. "Sasuke, why'd you ignore me like that!"

"Sakura..." He whispered

"Don't Sakura me, Do you have any clue how much I've missed you!"

"Sakura..."

"Were you just using me!"

"Sakura!" He rose his voice; startling her, "I said enough."

She stared at the ground, "So... you were using me..." Silence broke in the air as a big gush of wind whirled around the two.

She looked up raising her hand towards him. "You a-"

Sasuke quickly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his chest then grabbing her wrist with his free hand, closing the gap with a gentle kiss.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, they were so close yeah sure they had a kiss once or twice before but nothing like this... it was so romantic, his lips were so soft, she never wanted to break the kiss... until he pulled away.


	3. Who's the Better Killer?

**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a dog... wait i do own a dog.. oh well!!! lol random I know**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Kattylin **

**For there awesome review thank you so much!**

CHAPTER 2 REVIEW:

Sasuke quickly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his chest then grabbing her wrist with his free hand, closing the gap with a gentle kiss.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, they were so close yeah sure they had a kiss once or twice before but nothing like this... it was so romantic, his lips were so soft, she never wanted to break the kiss... until he pulled away.

CHAPTER 3: WHO'S THE BETTER KILLER???

Her face saddened... she didn't want to break the kiss... it was to good to be true.

He looked down at her, the same face he held when they first met...

FLASHBACK

"Help me someone!!" She ran down the darkened alley way.

"Come on baby I won't hurt you..."

"No get away!" The man grabbed her ankle, making her fall onto the hard cold cement, the smell of trash and liquor lingered in the air, this was not a place for a girl her age to be in.

The man reached for her skirt, pulling up slightly... Sakura panicked and kicked him right between the legs, he hollered in pain, falling on the ground beside her, she quickly got up and continued running, not daring to look back.

"Damn you little whore get back here! Trust me you just made it a lot worse for yourself now...!"

She ran faster... the footsteps were getting louder and quicker, sweat dropped from her forehead.

Her breath was becoming heavy, Sakura was exhausted. This man wanted her... just imagining this mans sweaty drunken hands over her body; it brang tears to her eyes and finally she ran around a dark corner... her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees.

"No... a ... a dead end... NO!" She ran up to the wall pounding her fists on the hard brick wall. "Please some one help me please anyone!"

The man neared her, his breath ragged and harsh, "So it looks like your outta luck little girl."

She turned around pushing her back to the wall"No get away don't touch me!"

"You really have no choice in the matter..."

Sakura begun to cry harder; she wasn't going to let this man have her... touch her... feel her.

She looked around furiously until she came upon the bottle to her left. She picked it up and smashed it against the wall letting the shards sparkle against the moonlight, 'I won't let him...'

The man smirked and let out a laugh, "So you wish to play a game? I love games ones that deal with physical contact!"

She watched him carefully as he neared her, her heart started to beat fast so fast she could almost hear it.

The man raced towards her, she swung hard but the old geezer ducked and came up towards her from below, grabbing her wrist holding the bottle and held it in the air while he gripped her other arm as he smashed it against the brick wall. He raised his leg against hers trapping her against the cold surface at her back.

She flinched in pain at the force he used, tears came flooding down her face.

He smiled and licked the tears away, "I win." he laughed

Her breath became short, he got her and she couldn't escape...' no... no... no let go of me... let go.. let go!'

(a/n... oh yes such a romantic vacation eh? LMAO...)

The man stared at her and started to lick and nip at her neck with force until he tightened his grip on her wrist slamming it against the wall, breaking the bottle; she watched from the corner of her eyes and the bottle shards fell over her hand scratching, cutting and slicing her hand, she filled the alley with screams of pain, the man let go as she fell to the ground on her knees, gripping her bloody hands, her eyes filled with tears. Sakura clenched her teeth.

The drunken old man knelt down, picking up her chin to meet his gaze. "Well my little cherry blossom, care for some fun huh?"

She stared at him through tear filled eyes, pain surged through her hand, she had never experienced something like this before... it was something completely new to her.

He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against the brick wall, he tilted her neck, licking the side, she could feel the hot saliva trail running down her neck. She struggled under his weight but he was too heavy and she was to tired and weak to fight. The man had already revealed her lacy black bra but for him he wanted more... and finally after 10 minutes of fighting her world became dizzy... she looked down at a trail of blood her hand was producing, it lead all the way to the manhole in front of her and finally... her world became black.

There she was in a black dark world.. everything was black and cool. "Where... am I... it feels good in here i can't feel anything... nothing will hurt me here right? The feeling is gone no more pain, anger, sadness."

The man smiled as she closed her eyes, "I usually like them awake..." he started to reach up his skirt when he felt himself being pushed back with incredible force.

"How pathetic.. picking on her when shes unconscious, you call yourself a man. Humans like you make me sick!"

"What the fuck! Who said that who the hell are you?"

"Do you want to play a game? I heard you liked playing games with girls."

"Games... huh not with you thanks."

"Oh thats too bad... I like physical games to."

The man snickered and reached for a small pocket knife in his back pocket "Alright then what kind of game do you have in mind?"

The mysterious man laughed. "My favorite game of all time... 'Who's the better killer.'"

The drunk swallowed hard, sweat dripping down his forehead all the way down his neck. "Never heard of it..."

"Really..?"

"Yeah.."

"Huh well then I'll give u a handicap.. I'll won't use a weapon and ill tell you how I'm planning on killing you... nice and slowly the way i like it and the only object I'll use is... a paper clip."

The drunk laughed, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah... but before that ill come down... flip behind you and grab you arm, twitching it behind you back and breaking it. Then i will listen to your screams just like you did with that girl."

The drunk inched back towards the exit "You're Crazy!" He mumbled.

"Don't even think about escaping... I'll kill you before you see light... Now like i was saying before i was interrupted... once i break your arm... i will push you down with my foot then i will flip you over with my foot and smash your rib cage with my heel. Then when you get up ill grab that knife and put it in your leg. Oh shit i forgot i cant use weapons well then todays your lucky day because i was planning on using it to cut off your dick so you wouldn't be able to fuck another girl against her will. Oh yes then for my favorite part... well... you'll just have to see... until we get there. So go on start running... dare you.."

The drunk's eyes widen in shock... he was going to be killed mercilessly. "You lie you fucking bastard!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah? Try me... I told you this is my favorite game... Who's the better killer?... We'll find out at the end." Now let us begin.

The stranger watched the clouds move over the moon... casting ghastly shadows over the walls leaving the alley in darkness... "Perfect."

"You ass hole come out here!"

"Never rush death."

The drunk readied himself, holding his knife out in front of him in a protective stance.

The stranger smiled and ran down the wall Sakura was leaned on; right towards the drunk. He flipped behind him before the drunk saw him and grabbed his arm , twisting it behind his back watching his arm dislocate, he pulled on it more forcing the bone out of place causing it to rip though the muscle and flesh.

He smiled then pushed him to the ground hearing him scream was his pleasure.

He laid his foot under his opponent's chest and flipped him over on his stomach, the drunk was sweaty and blood stained his clothes; he clenched his teeth, holding his arm. He looked up at the stranger and saw his blood colored eyes.

He rose his foot and slammed it down on the drunks chest, Crushing his rib cage leaving shards of bone and marrow to combine in teh blood stream.(a/n wonder if that is toxic?) The sound was unbearable to some... a loud crackling noise with blood splatter followed by a high pitch scream.

(a/n... and no ...the man does not scream like a girl... but close...lol)

The vicious man laughed, "This is pay back for all women you've hurt.." (a/n HELL YEAH GO KICK HIS ASS!!!)

He then took few steps back and watched the drunk cough up some blood, he was gagging it up, he rolled onto his sit and sat up with the help of his good arm.

"Come on get up..." The stranger smiled. "Get up now!"

The drunk managed to get up slowly, blood still gushing from his wound, he had to get out of here. He looked at the knife still laying on the ground, he knew it would be painful to reach it but he needed it now! "Go to hell!"

"You first..." so with that said he ran towards the rapist just as he was about to reach down to grab the knife, he lifted off his foot and grabbed it in the blink of an eye.

The drunken rapist (a/n... drunk man to... rapist to drunken rapist i love it! Lmao... yes I'm random! And not I'm not crazy... yet.:P j/k) Stared at the empty concrete alley floor,

"Looking for this?" The stranger smiled, holding the pocket knife in front of his face. He threw it into a dumpster beside him and watched as a rat scurried between them.

'How... could he move so fast! He's not normal!'

The clouds pasted by and the drunk finally saw the figure standing before him. (a/n HOLY CRAP

like talk about slow clouds!)

There he was in a navy top with a black jacket and jean pants. His red eyes staring at him like it was staring right thought his soul... it sent shivers down your back... eyes of death!"

"Who the fuck are you!"

"You're going to die soon so i want you to remember this name in hell... Sasuke... Uchiha."

(a/n... HOLY SHIT!! ITS HIM!... --' i never would of known... like I'm serious if this wasn't my story i would have been like WHOA! Where'd he come from!... he came from his mother... hopefully.)

The mans eyes widened as he watched him pick a paper clip off the ground beside him.

(a/n Ah... how convenient... i wish that happened to me.. if i want chocolate cake all i have to do is look beside me... -**looks to the left... then right..-** SHIT! Not fair! No cake! Not cool... if only... --' -**sighs**-)

Sasuke straightened it out and flicked it at the man. Silence was heard though out the alley after a gurgling sound that eroded from the drunk. The paper clip was thrown with precise aim in his neck hitting his 'Death spot.' (a/n... don't ask who came up with the name :P)

He turned his gaze to the young women slouched against the wall half naked. His eyes softened as he buttoned up her shirt and fixed her skirt. He stared at her hand it was bleeding for a long period of time, he ripped a piece from his jacket and wrapped it around the girls hand and picked her up bridal style as he walked away with her in his arms leaving the corpse there to rot in the alley blood pouring from his wounds, mice, rats and cats feeding off of the flesh.

(a/n... like EW!!!... Wtf.. usually cats you wouldn't see them eating flesh.. .thats wrong but who knows ... they could be desperate! You never know! Ask the cat... P.s I dun't own a cat so i dunno lol)

-FLASHBACK WILL BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER TILL THEN... HOLD ON TO YOUR TROUSERS!-:p

PLEASE REVIEW... HOW WAS THAT??? I TRIED TO MAKE IT GORYISH... and weird but yeah I'm going to go crazy pretty soon its late and I'm tired and sore!! my fingers hurt and I'm hungry for chocolate cake! FINALLY CHAPTER 1,2 AND 3 IN ONE DAY!! I hope I'm not getting rusty... OH NO! WHAT IF I AM AND U PPL WONT LIKE IT WHAT WILL I DO!!... i dunno ill decide that in the morning!

THANKS FOR READING! I appreciate it!

And yes when its like 4 o clock at night... i do tend to get crazy LIKE NOW!!! -**eye twitches- I'm okay **I'm** okay... i swear...**


	4. Savior

**CHAPTER 3 REVIEW:**

He turned his gaze to the young women slouched against the wall half naked. His eyes softened as he buttoned up her shirt and fixed her skirt. He stared at her hand it was bleeding for a long period of time, he ripped a piece from his jacket and wrapped it around the girls hand and picked her up bridal style as he walked away with her in his arms leaving the corpse there to rot in the alley blood pouring from his wounds, mice, rats and cats feeding off of the flesh.

**CHAPTER 4: SAVIOR**

Sasuke gently laid her on the bed, the room was small and dark except for the moonlight that shone through the window on the bed. He removed his jacket and laid it on the chair near the bed and walked into the bathroom; he came out holding a bowl of water and bandages.

Sasuke studied the wound in her hand, "No stitches... good." he unwrapped the so called 'bandage' that he wrapped around the girls hand then dipped the towel into the water straining it; dabbing the blood off he noticed the girl just laying there, pink button up top with white skirt. Her hair fanned out on his pillow, the moonlight striking her with gentleness that made he face so noticeable in its ray. She looked so angelic, it was hard to pry his eyes off of her figure he scanned her up and down she was perfect, all the curves in the right places... (a/n... horny pervert! LOL)

He narrowed his eyes...'Damn it.'

As soon as he finished cleaning and wrapping the wound he grabbed the red water and cloth then headed off to the bathroom pulling of his shirt. (a/n OH YAH!) He glanced back at the women laying in his bed the continue into the bathroom. He sighed to himself, turning the taps to hot, he needed a hot bath after today events. Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing, then stepped into the shower.

He let the hot water embrace his body as he leaned against the wall, laying his hand on his hair; closing his eyes he sighed softly.

"I'd have to take care of the body later."

A few minutes after, Sakura begun to stir, her eyes opened then quietly shut she pulled her arm up, protecting her from the bight moon's ray...

**SAKURA POV**

I woke up feeling some pain stinging in my hand i gripped it, thats when i noticed it was wrapped. I stared at it then turned my attention towards the room... 'Where am I?' I looked around all there was in the room was a bed, chair, desk and a few doors leading to god who knows where? I then lifted my legs against my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. "What was going on... I don't remember anything ..."

Just then the room fell silent and I looked up at the door across the room, I heard running water. "Who's... in there?" I mumbled to myself standing up' keeping my balance on the bed my legs started to give out and i landed on the floor.. beside the bed. "Ouch!" I growled, rubbing my backside.

Suddenly the water stopped and i heard movement. "Oh god... Don't be a fat drunk, dont' be a fat drunk, don't be a fat drunk!" I whispered to myself. I stood up once again leaning this time on the chair thats when i noticed someone's jacket laying there..

I watched as the door opened. "Bastard!" I yelled, running towards the stranger emerging from the steamy room; fist in air. My eyes widened in shock, i felt myself being pulled to the side, slammed up against the wall next to the bathroom door.

The stranger had grabbed my left arm while using his other hand to grab my wrist, pinning me against the wall. I flinched, I really... and i mean really didn't want to look up. But i looked down...

"Let go of me now!" I yelled, He was shirtless. I blushed when I saw the perspiration slide down his nicely shaped chest, my eyes looked over his chest then finally made his way to his face. I stared at him and blushed... it was not the drunken geezer after all.. but a handsome man. He looked so hot, his hair wet and dripping down his shoulders. He stared right at me, it was a little embarrassing to say the least but he looked so emotionless, his face was cold and dark.

I didn't like the way he was holding me, "Let go!!" I shouted. "Let go let go let go! Let -"

Thats when i felt hot lips caress my own in a deep kiss. My eyes widened. He pushed into me, his grip tightened.

'Come on girl get a hold of yourself!' I shouted in my mind.

He broke the kiss before i had the chance to. "You're to loud, shut up."

I lifted my foot ready to kick him in the shin but he released my left arm and caught my knee, raising it to his waist. It was the most uncomfortable position ever... here i am pinned with one hand, up and the other laying at my side while his hand held my leg up by his hip. I swear i think i blushed at least ten shades of red.

He narrowed his eyes then smiled as he neared my ear, his hot breathe against my neck gave me shivers up my spine, it kind of felt good. His body neared mine i could feel his chest against my own. I closed my eyes...

"Is that any way to greet me?...your savior huh?" He whispered to me; removing his grip he moved back

I opened my eyes slowly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Who are you?" I asked nervously.

He turned to me with the same emotionless face, " Sasuke Uchiha."

I smiled shyly back.. " I'm Sakura Haruno."

That night I've got to known him better, we talked and talked deep into the night. I got to known him so much better, but i felt like he wasn't telling me everything that night... I didn't thin he wanted me knowing something about it, so i asked him a simple question. "Did the drunk... uh you know??"

Sasuke came and sat one the bed beside me, folding his arms behind his head and leaned back, I just sat there looking at him hoping for a good answer He replied with a "No" and changed the subject.

I sighed in relief and smiled thats when he stared to ask me what was i doing in a place like that all i said was that i was walking home from a party.

Then he asked me questions about my schooling and family...

I stared at the floor. "I don't have a family Sasuke... All I have is my guardian..."

"Who's your guardian?"

"Mitarashi Anko."

"Really.."

I looked at him, "Do you have a family."

He gave a small laugh, "No."

"What happened?"

"They died... long ago."

"how old were you and what happened?"

He stared at me... i could tell he was getting irritated with all the question.

Sasuke sighed then stared at the wall across from the room, he looked like he was thinking... hard. "I don't remember... when they died or how they died."

"Really...?"

He nodded, "Yeah I blacked out all i really remember is seeing a man with snake like eyes then everything was black next thing i know... they were dead, blood covered the walls and floor, the smell of dead corpse rotted the room... Fuck." He stopped.

I heard anger in his voice... it sounded like he wanted to forget everything that happened to him and his family. "Do you think the guy with snake eyes killed them."

He clenched his teeth, "I don't know but i was covered in their blood, i had scratches and puncture wounds all over my body."

I stopped with the questions about his life and asked him about what happened with that drunken. Every time i asked him about what happened that night all he said was "nothing..." or " He was scared away by the me and I happened to see you and take you back to my place."

He always said one of those two things... with the same face and voice... cold and collective.

He pissed me off sometimes when I wanted to take it further; when i asked him to tell me the truth he'd just say "That is!" Damn it i swear i wanted put my shoe and stuff it down his throat.

From then on i never forgot his face or the time we had on our vacation. Sure... we weren't lovers but we were close... at least thats what i thought.

He didn't want to be lovers... for a specific reason. He never told me though I felt like he left me in the dark.

We were both fairly hard headed but Sasuke.. god no one can out match him when it came to hardheadedness not even me.

END OF FLASHBACK

(A/n holy crap long flashback!!)

I walked away, leaving him in the school parking lot, He just ignored me and stared his bike, taking off once again.

The school day was going by slowly no one talked to me all day well except the Teacher; Tenten and Hinata kept asking questions about what happened between Sasuke and I but my response was simply replied with a "nothing"and then I usually changed the subject.

After school Ino came up to me... looked like she was having a bad day as well although people acually talked to her, she had a group of friends around her... and was approaching me, anger flared in her eyes...

HAHA to be continued... What will happen between Ino and Sakura? Will feelings once again develop between Sakura and Sasuke... or will things turn out for the worst??

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "SECRECTS WRITTEN IN BLOOD!"

How was it?? bad good??? I like seriously hope I'm not getting rusty... he he this is my first story and if **any of u have any suggestions please dont be afraid to help me!! b/c like i need help... seriously i need help! Oh yeah and if you want any more like... romance or action or comedy tell me.. ill add it in more often... :P**


	5. TEARS OF BLOOD That Traitor!

**CHAPTER : TEARS OF BLOOD...That Traitor! **

**Thank you to Gothic Saku-Chan for the review!**

**Thanks you to Kainat for the review!**

**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a ...a ...a... A SOCCER BALL!!! lol random I know**

**CHAPTER 4 REVIEW!**

The school day was going by slowly no one talked to me all day well except the Teacher; Tenten and Hinata kept asking questions about what happened between Sasuke and I but my response was simply replied with a "nothing"and then I usually changed the subject.

After school Ino came up to me... looked like she was having a bad day as well although people acually talked to her, she had a group of friends around her... and was approaching me, anger flared in her eyes...

**CHAPTER 5:** **TEARS OF BLOOD... That Traitor!**

**End of Sakura POV**

Ino stopped in front of Sakura, Hinata and Tenten standing on both sides of her.

"Hey forehead girl."

Sakura stood there.. looking at Ino lazily, she didn't want to fight. Today things really couldn't get worse... or could they? She turned around about to walk away from Ino when she was shoved to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata cried, helping there friend up.

And still... Sakura never said a word, she just kept her back to Ino.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you... Sakura is it?"

She turned her attention towards Ino and smiled. "Fuck... Off.. Ino." She mumbled.

Ino's friends Gasped. No one DARED talk to Ino like that.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Trust me you just made it a whole lot worse for yourself now." Ino grabbed her by her wrist, spinning around so she completely faced her.

Sakura eyes shot open as memories from the night came flooding into her mind. 'Don't touch me... let go... let go!'

Sasuke just pulled up, he had missed two whole blocks but he could care less, he got off his bike and turned his attention at Sakura and Ino in the middle of the football field across from the parking lot.

Sakura clenched her fists and teeth, 'Enough is enough, I've had it... people treating me like trash..."

She stared at Ino, "Just fuck off you stupid bitch!"

Sasuke approached the two but the two girls ignored his presence. He sat there watching from a distance, he could hear very word and see every action.

Ino went after Sakura with an open hand, slamming her across the face.

People stared to watched from a distance and some even coming to watch the fight chanting at the girls.

Sakura's body was thrown to the side, she held her cheek. In the corner of her eye she seen Ino just about to kick her when she grabbed her leg then pulled her fist back then slamming it into Ino's Stomach, watching her as she knelt on the ground, gagging. (a/n WOO! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!)

Sakura then rose her leg but was caught suddenly by a strong hand. "Sakura enough."

She looked beside her, "S...Sasuke." She glared at him. "Ino stared it and don't u fucking dare tell me what to do!" She rose her hand and slapped him hard across the face, Sasuke head flug in the side but kept his composure. Silence broke through the field.

He looked back at her and frowned, she stared at him back. He could see the anger through her eyes.

He smiled and walked towards Ino, helping her up, wrapping an arm around her waist. This made Ino blush and turn her attention at Sakura, she glared at the pink haired girl and grinned. "I win." Ino mouthed.

At a distance on the bleachers Neji, Naruto, Kiba and a red haired man were sitting, watching the scene.

"Poor Sakura..." Naruto cried.

"Ino deserved that..." Kiba smiled.

"I agree." The red head tilted his head down.

"Gaara, for once you actually agree with Kiba!"

"Don't get to use to it."

"Looks like somethings between Sasuke and that girl Sakura..." Neji grinned.

Naruto grinned. 'If i tell some things to Sakura then maybe I can have her all to myself.'

"I wonder if she knows his secret...?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto... remember we can't talk about that..." Kiba growled.

Naruto sunk into the back of the bleacher, staring at the sky. "But... I should ask her... maybe she does no his secret..."

"Naruto!" Neji snapped. "Talk about that and Sasuke will have you killed, you know better. Watch your tounge. You're on thin ice."

"Yeah yeah..." She scuffed waving his hand in the air lazily.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief 'What... is going on!'

He stared back his eyes narrow with a small smirk on his face. She clenched her fists then put her head down.

Hinata and Tenten stared at each other, both had a saddened expression on their faces, Hinata reached for Sakura's sleeve when she pulled away and started to walk home.'

At home, the house fell silence, she locked the door behind her and headed for her room, she fell to her knees and begun sobbing, this wasn't fair to her, she hated when people hurt her. Why was all these things happening to her?

She reached for her bed and curled into a ball. 'Is this how we say good bye? I should of known better when we meet that you'd only end up hurting me... Sasuke.' Tears fell from her eyes landing on the pillow, she grabbed the blanket and flipped it around her head as she fell asleep dreaming of the days events.

The next day at school, Sakura wasn't bright eyed and bushy tailed at all, Tenten and Hinata stared at her for a long time before they asked her if she was okay. She just smiled as best she could and nodded.

They knew she was lying, There were black bags under her eyes, they knew she'd been up most of the night. She looked like she was literally dragging herself to school.

"Sak.. Sakura?" Hinata asked worriedly. "Maybe you should of stayed at home today..?"

"Oh Hinata, I'm fine!"

"You don't look like it!" Tenten Interrupted.

Sakura turned to her and happily said, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine guys!" Then she continued to walk.

Tenten and Hinata stared at each other from behind Sakura, both shaking there heads... "She's going to end up sick!" Hinata whispered.  
"Yeah if she keeps that up."

Sakura heard the two, she didn't care what anyone said about her anymore. Nothing really mattered now that Sasuke is Ino's."

The bell had rung and she waited as everyone entered the class room, "Are you coming Sakura?" Tenten called sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right in there."

she lied, Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom, throwing her books on the ground and pounding her fist into the wall with all her might, "Damn you! Damn you damn you!" She screamed. "All the stuff that you said to me that night, all the things you did for me in those months! HOW COULD YOU!"

YES YES... VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER BUT I HAD TWO... BEACAUSE THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO ME RECENTLY.. SO YEAH. BUT IM OKAY NOW!!... I THINK LOL

YEAH ANYWAYS HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT, WOW IM LIKE WRITING 3 CHAPTERS IN LIKE A DAY... **WOW!... I FEEL LIKE IM TALKING CRAZY PILLS!... -eye twitches- MAYBE... you never know lmao!**

**Theres one song that inspired me... to do this chappie... Justin timber lake "what goes around comes back around" ,... so touching!... kinda.. he sounds like a crazy killer... DONT GO CHEATING ON JUSTIN HE'LL KILL U IN A CAR ACCIDENT!! lmao! j/k its all goOOd**

Thank you to all my reviews and readers :P!

CHAPTER 6 COMING UP SOON IN "**SECRETS WRITTEN IN BLOOD**"SO BE PREPARIED!!

I


	6. Bloody kiss

**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a ...a ...a... A ... WATCH!!!! random..**

**Thanks to Gelayel for the review :D**

**PS I USUALLY PUT UP A CHAPTER EVERY DAY AND SOMETIMES I GET TO 3 CHAPTERS A DAY B/C THATS HOW MUCH FREE TIME I HAVE... YES I DO WASTE MY LIFE. **

**WELL JUST TO LET ALL MY READERS KNOW! SO YEAH... LOL**

**CHAPTER 5 REVIEW:**

The bell had rung and she waited as everyone entered the class room, "Are you coming Sakura?" Tenten called sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right in there."

she lied, Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom, throwing her books on the ground and pounding her fist into the wall with all her might, "Damn you! Damn you damn you!" She screamed. "All the stuff that you said to me that night, all the things you did for me in those months! HOW COULD YOU!

**CHAPTER 6: BLOODY KISS**

Hinata and Tenten begun to worry, Sakura hadn't shown up for two periods!

"Tenten, I think we would go find Sakura."

"No we can't Hinata, we would get in trouble if the teacher caught us!" Tenten whispered back.

Hinata looked back at her work, she was indeed worried about her friend, she felt like something was about to happen.

Sakura walked out into the middle of the field, her hair being blown gently to the side. She stared down at her bloody hand and tears begun to fall. Not tears of pain... but anger and sadness. She could feel herself splitting apart.

**FLASHBACK**

She stood in the bathroom crying her eyes out until she saw herself in the mirror and walked up to it. She looked like she'd just came out of hell, Sakura laid her hands on the counter, staring down into the sink. She looked up once more and clenched her fist pounding it as hard as she could into the mirror, thousands of broken glass shards slicing at her wrist. She didn't scream, she flinched in pain while tears begun to fall from her eyes and watched the blood drop into the sink mixing in with her tears.

Sakura walked away dragging herself, she felt her soul being eaten away slowly piece by piece. 'Why is this effecting me so hard... why do i care about him this much!' She neared the school entrance staring blindly into the sunshine.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Sasuke was just in the middle of gym class when he paused, his eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke heads up!" Neji called as he passed the soccer ball to him.

Sasuke turned his attention to the ball coming towards him and back flip kicking it into the Net. His team all started to cheer all except Sasuke who just walked right out of the room.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going! The Games not over yet!" Kiba shouted.

"Bathroom..."

"Keh? How lame." He growled back.

Sakura sat on a picnic bench farthest away from the school. She a grabbed a clothing in her pocket, wrapping it around her hand. " I shouldn't be doing all these things to myself. Hinata was right i am going to end up sick."

Sasuke approached her from behind, not making his presence acknowledgeable.

She sat there, fiddling with the bandage. "Oh come on stupid..." She mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and walked around her so she could see him. she snapped her head up and glared at him. "What do you want?"

He stared at her hand, "What happened?"

She ignored him.

"Sakura!" He persisted, raising his voice. "What the hell happened."

No answer.. she was pissing him off and she knew it.

Ino smiled at her friend Temari, "Yeah so are we going to that club tomorrow after school?"

Temari nodded, "I'll pick you up around 8."

"Sounds good." Ino replied and watched her friend walk away. "Huh?" in the corner of her eye she saw two people standing in the middle of the field. "Who's that?" She squinted and suddenly opened her eyes.. "... Sakura! That bitch is trying to steal my man!" Ino ran down the stairs racing towards the two.

He gripped her arm and yanked her up so she was standing, she looked away from him, "Leave me alone Sasuke!" She hissed.

"Why should I?"

"Because i said so!"

"And why should i listen to you?" Sasuke teased.

She pulled his arm away from his grip. "Sakura... your feisty today."

"What! What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

He took a step towards her whispering into her ear just like he did when they first met.

"It means i like this side of you."

She laid her hands on his chest, pushing his away. "No one likes to be played Sasuke!"

"Really... I like playing." He smirked and grabbed her injured hand, "So tell me... what happened?"

She yanked her hand away in pain. "Non of your concern..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes... now leave me alone." she turned to walk away but felt a strong hand turn her around.

"What's wrong with you Sakura...?" He growled, his patience was running thin.

"Whats wrong with me! Whats wrong with me! Did you even think about my feelings! What the hell was that between Ino and you and why are you defending her!!!"

"Sakura.."

"All the fucking time we've spent together and you go off screwing another girl!"

"Sakura.."

"Was everything that you did a lie because if so just say it Sasuke say it!"

"Sakura.." He growled.

"Don't you "Sakura" me Sasuke... I've -" She was cut off with his lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened. He licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she denied it still keeping her mouth closed. Sasuke brushed his hand along her back causing her to gasp in surprise.

Thats when made his move,forcing himself in; tracing every inch of her mouth. Sakura moaned as she pressed her hands on his chest, trying to push away from his grip but he was over powering her, she struggled then finally bit his tounge puncturing it slightly; released the kiss and stumble back a few steps. Sasuke lifted his hand to his mouth, a displeasing frown crossed his face, she stared at him.

She turned to the side and spat out blood. Sasuke just glared at Sakura.

"Don't you ever... do that again Sakura!"

"Is that a threat?" She snapped back.

"Got that right."

He reached for her, she inched away but before that she tripped over the bench and landed on the table, he took his time and pined her to the table, holding onto her wrists pinning them above her head.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" She yelled.

"I don't think so."

She glared at him until she heard his name being called from a distance.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ino called out while running towards them

He bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked up with a dark cold glare as Ino came closer.Standing up, he released Sakura from his grip.

She stood up looked away, just about to head off when- "Sakura don't you walk away from me." He warned.

"No...this conversation is over Sasuke." She spat.

"I'ts not over Sakura!." He growled, his face became dark as he stared at Ino appoaching him.

She continued to walk away "Huh, we'll see... oh yes say hi to Ino for me .. will you?"

Will Sasuke and Sakura's relationship turn into doom... while Ino's and Sasuke's bloom? What will happen next?

NEXT CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 7: PARTY TIME!**

In "**SECRETS WRITTEN IN BLOOD!"**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW... IM TIRED AND I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I JUST GOT BACK FROM A SOCCER GAME AND THERES ANOTHER ONE IN LIKE A HALF AN HOUR... SO IM BEAT AND IM GOING TO BE DEAD BY THE END OF THE GAME... I'LL PUT UP MAYBE ANOTHER CHAPPIE OR MAYBE TM! **

C yah!!

REMEBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!!... and relax:P


	7. A hundred years and he has found her!

**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a ...a ...a... A ... eraser!!**

**PS I USUALLY PUT UP A CHAPTER EVERY DAY AND SOMETIMES I GET TO 3 CHAPTERS A DAY B/C THATS HOW MUCH FREE TIME I HAVE... **

I'm sorry but i really ... and i mean REALLY hate Ino and i have no clue why... i think its because im more of the Sakura/Sasuke person... umm.. so yeah... but you never know i might make it an Ino/Sasuke... OH wouldn't that be fun i can't wait! **wink wink nudge nudge**

Thanks to confuzzled239 for the review!

Thanks to littlechineseazngirl for the review!!

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!!**

**OKAY IF YOUR A INO HATER THEN PLEASE GO ON... IF YOUR NOT AN INO HATER THEN STOP... YOU WILL HATE ME AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME!! OR YOU CAN NOT CUSS AT ME AND READ IT QUIETLY... I LIKE THAT ONE... I DONT LIKE THE KILLING ONE SO MUCH! How bout that :d i'm innocent i swear!!**

**OH YES THERE IS SOME FOUAL LANGUAGE SO.. YEAH! Oh yeah some lemon/makeout thingy will be on later but yeah... im 15 so give me a break here!! im not that big of a pervert but... ill uh... try lmao! i've never heard someone day that before... "ill try and be a bigger pervert" LMAO**

** Oh yes if u want me to do like lemon then tell me if you want kinda makeout stuff then tell me lmao!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!!!!!!!!!!lol like more romance?Drama?Horror?Action? Gore?Lemon?Yaoi WHATEVER U WANT i will try my best! b/c i don't want to loose your guys and gals attention and i want to keep it interesting for you all! This is my first story so yah!**

**OKAY THATS ENOUGH OF THAT NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**p.s i had fun with this chapter! OHHH SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! READ IT READ IT! READ IT AND RELAX GRAB A CHAIR AND LEMONADE... :O **

**CHAPTER 6 REVIEW:**

He bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked up with a dark cold glare as Ino came closer. Standing up, he released Sakura from his grip.

She stood up looked away, just about to head off when- "Sakura don't you walk away from me." He warned.

"No...this conversation is over Sasuke." She spat.

"I'ts not over Sakura!." He growled, his face became dark as he stared at Ino approaching him.

She continued to walk away "Huh, we'll see... oh yes say hi to Ino for me .. will you?"

**CHAPTER 7: A hundred Years...and he has found her.**

Ino approached Sasuke, her flirt expression plastered all over her face, as she sent a quick glare at Sakura while she walked away from HER man.

She wrapped a hand around his arm, tugging him towards her to get his attention. Still... his eyes were kept glued to the cherry walking away from him. 'Damn it'

INO POV

I approached MY man and wrapped my arm around his, laying my head on his shoulder, glaring at that little tramp Sakura.

I smiled deep inside as i felt the victory. I looked at her and in the corner of her eye i knew she was watching me; grinning i leaned into Sasuke and pressed my chest into his arm letting him feel every inch of it. I didn't look up instead i kept my eyes on Sakura who stopped looking at my Sasuke.

"That stupid bitch will never get my man..."

END OF POV

SASUKE POV

Watching her walk away from me back turned just added gas to the flame. Ino was making it worse, I didn't really care about getting close to a girl... i just liked to toy with them for a while but Sakura was different. Ever since that day, I've been having dreams about her, they weren't bad but.. they were...-

Just then I felt Ino press up against me, I could care less she was not my type and now was not the time. She interrupted Sakura and I, damn I had so much to say to Sakura.

When i kissed her, it felt good; her lips tasted like cherry and she smelled like cherry blossoms I could tell she was still... untouched. For some reason her scent was intoxicating was i was near her. I could lay beside her breathing deeply taking it all in.

But Ino, Humph, her scent was full of... cheap perfume and sex. I could tell just by looking at her she slept with a few men in the school. It was sickening, I knew she liked me but fuck shes like a bitch attached to ass. She'll do anything for a bone. (a/n... LMAO a bone... :P yes.. i am weird. GO SASUKE TELL THAT WITCH OFF! SORRY FOR ALL THE INO/SASUKE LOVERS! I... am NOT one of em!)

I couldn't control myself when I smelt Sakura's blood, It felt.. arousing just like the time I saw her laying in that Alley. I Couldn't control my lust and anger just seeing that guy touch her and not me.

Those months we spent together were hell but it there were moments where i actually enjoyed someone's company for once. I always had to control myself around her to the point of exhaustion. (a/n wow... Sasuke is like going through PMS! RUN! Lol lust to anger to ignorance to annoyed to rude to hot lol then to angry then passionate/lustful then to god who knows what next!)

Sakura is making a mistake and I have to fix it

I heard my name being called and looked down.

"Sasuke... I'm going a party tomorrow night.. want to come?"

She was annoying me, always "Sasuke this Sasuke that." I wonder if she'll get sick of calling my name all the time? Does she really enjoy it?

"Sasuke?" She called out again. I Fucking hate my name being called out more then once, it irritated me specially when Naruto calls it.

'Damn it... why did i agree? I should of known, I'm not right for the job! Sakura... im falling for her. Shit!'

I pushed Ino off of my arm, and begun to walk back to the school when i noticed a familiar scent in the air. I narrowed my eyes, "It can't be..."

END OF POV

Quite a distance away Naruto hid behind the school wall beside the small forest, watching every move from before Sakura and Sasuke kissed. "Damn it! Looks like I'm going to have to move faster then I thought in order to get Sakura."

"Naruto." A dark cold voice called from behind. He turned.

"Gaara!" He shouted in surprise. "ww..what are you doing here?"

"Watching you.." Gaara frowned as he looked the boy straight in the eye.(a/n Sounds like a stalker)

"Why is that?" He smiled innocently. "Could it be Gaara has a crush on me?" He teased, trying to change the subject.  
"Naruto, he snapped. If you do anything to interfere with Sasuke and Sakura I will personally kill you."

Naruto laughed. "Do you really think that you can kill me after I'm-"

Gaara grabbed his throat and held him up against the wall. "I'll kill you as many times necessary until you arrive in hell, where you belong."

Naruto grinned at him. "Do you honestly think that I'll be going to hell alone? I'm hoping that you and I will have the journey there alone... together."

Naruto flinched as he felt the grip tightened. "I don't think i will be joining you, remember Naruto. One step out of line and I'll make your death slow and painful."

"Really well... my death... has already... been painful...enough... now seeing you in it." He breathed.

Gaara leaned forward, laying his mouth beside his ear, "This is just half of the pain," He grinned against his neck, Naruto could feel it. Gaara released his grip on his neck, and turned his back. "That was a warning Naruto, next time i won't be so nice to you and trust me.

Gaara approached the forest when he felt a familiar presence around him. "Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Gai, Ibiki and Jiraiya. Nice to see you all again It's been what? Four hundred years since that day."

"As Sharp as ever Gaara." Tsuande smiled.

"When did Anko, Gai, Ibiki and Jiriya get into town?" Gaara asked, stopping in the middle of a large field while they came from the shadows.

"Just now, we have some disturbing new that we need you to pass on to you and the others... Leave Naruto out of it." said Jiraiya. "He's... unstable at the moment and his head is clouded."

"Is that so? Are there any others joining us?"

"Yes... as you know there are a few students enrolled in the school including Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, yourself, Kiba, Naruto, Neji Kakashi, myself and... Sasuke. We are sending only a few more, Gai, Anko and Jiraiya will stay a distance but still looking out for the target.

"Is that so? Who are the others." Gaara asked.

"Shino, Choji, Kankuro, Lee and Shikamaru.."said Kakashi.

Just then Sasuke emerged from a bush behind Gaara.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke." Anko smiled.

"What ever... what are you all doing here? I thought it was only Kakashi Tsunade the others and I!" He growled.

"... a hundred years... that seems way to short."

"Oh is that any way to greet us after a hundred years???" She cried.

"... four hundred years... that seems way to short go back to wherever you were for another three hundred years then come talk to me or better yet I'll visit you at your funeral." Sasuke snapped.

"How's my Sakura doing? I haven't seen her since a few months ago when i left her in your hands... I hope your still taking care of her... Sasuke." Anko smiled changing the subject.

"She's doing... great." Sasuke lied.

Now tell me what the Fuck happened, why are you all here!?!" Sasuke ordered.

"Calm down Sasuke..." Kakashi growled. Tsunade stepped in

"We need to talk about that incident a few months ago."

"No... forget it!"

"But Sasuke..."

"What!? Just leave it be i can take care of it!"

"Your wrong Sasuke..This is way beyond you!" Gai mumbled.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke fisted his hands, this surprise meeting was to much, he knew that when they were around. Something bad is going to happen.

"I have become strong then any one of you and I have lived for years without any problems protecting the blood line!"

"No!" Tsunade snapped. "You cannot handle this situation anymore! Things have gotten worse we thought we could protect her thats why we sent you in and thats why you have to let it go."

"I can't... let her go..." He paused. Gaara watched from a distance, making sure no one was to ease drop on their conversation.

"WHAT IF YOU CAN'T DO IT WHAT IF SHE DIES AND I WON'T BE THERE TO PROTECT HER!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Anko sighed, "My friend has left me with her before she was slain, I will protect her with my life..."

"I will as well." Tsunade smiled.

"Same here." said Gai

"Don't worry... we'll all be there."Kakashi yawned.

"Sasuke..." Gai frowned, "You have become to emotional and are to weak because of that, you are done this mission and will return home."

"What are you talking about emotional!"

"Sasuke! I saw you, you cannot control your pure blood because of her! Am i right? You want her every time you see her! You can't be around her anymore and you know that! Although We are half, I can still feel it, your uncontrollability towards that girl." Kakashi snapped.

Sasuke glared Kakashi at that statement 'Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that! Who gives a fuck about my pure blood, that won't stop me from protecting Sakura and if any of you get in the way I'll cut you down one by one!"

He paused, his anger was flashing in his eyes, clenching his teeth he continued with his raging rampage "What the fuck is so bad that I can't still be by Sakura and everyone else can, I know her better then any one of you ass holes! You sent me in to protect her and watch for her I'm not going to go back!"

"We can't let you screw up this chance all because of your stubbornness and hardheadedness."

"What are you talking about! How the Fuck can I screw this up!"

"You already did screw it up Sasuke..." Anko whispered.

"What! How!"Sasuke Shouted, his eyes flashing red, The field fell silent, "Tell me!"

Still no answer, Sasuke walked up to Anko and grabbed her collar, "Bitch tell me!"

Anko turned her head, "That information is classifi-"

Kakashi sighed... "Sasuke...HE'S in town...and has found her already. He knows what she looks like and it was all because of you a few months ago at that incident you left to big of a trail you were foolish!."

His eyes widened as he loosed his grip on Anko's collar... "No... not HIM.. anyone but him."

OKAY AND THATS A WRAP!! OHHH WHATS IS SAKURA INVOLVED IN?? WHY ARE THE TWO TEACHERS INVOLVED AND THEY HAVENT SEEN EACHOTHER IN LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS!!

A HUNDRED YEARS... ARN'T THEY ALL SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD BY NOW?

CAN YOU GUESS SASUKES SECRET YET? HE HAS A FEW!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Well stay tuned for another chapter!

**CHAPTER 8: apologize!** In **"Secrets written in blood!"**


	8. INO'S REVEALED!

**I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…. Unfortunately… the only thing I WISHED I owned was a ...a ...a... A ... eraser!!**

**PS I USUALLY PUT UP A CHAPTER EVERY DAY AND SOMETIMES I GET TO 3 CHAPTERS A DAY B/C THATS HOW MUCH FREE TIME I HAVE... **

Thanks to Dark-Anime-Girl for the review!

Thanks to Hykanime for the review!!

Thanks to Gothic Saku-chan for the review!

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!!**

**OH YES THERE IS SOME MORE FOUAL LANGUAGE SO.. YEAH! Oh yeah some lemon/makeout thingy will be on later but yeah... im 15 so give me a break here!! im not that big of a pervert but... ill uh... try lmao! Oh yes if u want me to do like lemon then tell me if you want kinda makeout stuff then tell me lmao!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!!!!!!!!!!lol like more romance?Drama?Horror?Action? Gore?Lemon?Yaoi WHATEVER U WANT i will try my best! b/c i don't want to loose your guys and gals attention and i want to keep it interesting for you all! This is my first story so yah!**

**OKAY THATS ENOUGH OF THAT ... Now relax and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 7 review:**

"What! How!"Sasuke Shouted, his eyes flashing red, The field fell silent, "Tell me!"

Still no answer, Sasuke walked up to Anko and grabbed her collar, "Bitch tell me!"

Anko turned her head, "That information is classifi-"

Kakashi sighed... "Sasuke...HE'S in town...and has found her already. He knows what she looks like and it was all because of you a few months ago at that incident you left to big of a trail you were foolish!."

His eyes widened as he loosed his grip on Anko's collar... "No... not HIM.. anyone but him."

**CHAPTER 8: INO'S REVEALED**

**(A/N YES.. I CHANGED THE TITLE.. I HAD A GOOD WAY TO MAKE INO EMBARRASSED LOL GO ME! SORRY FOR ALL INO LOVERS! BUT YEAH... DONT KILL ME)**

"When do you think he'll be arriving for her?" Gaara mumbled, he knew this was going to get messy and he didn't like it one bit. This man who came for Sakura was vicious, nothing will stop him until he reached his goal. Even he Gaara or as the elders from a thousand years ago liked to call him, Gaara of the sands.

That was before the elder died and so he stuck with that name it was announced to him in person. His main ability was to be able to control the sands breaking it down and burying his enemy into a dark sandy coffin of death.

Kakashi smirked and drifted off of the conversation, pulling the book Come Come Paradise, the new edition out of his back pocket. (A/n... i totally forgot what the book was called in Shippuuden Ah crap on a stick! Sorry bout that! -Sweat drop-)

"We're not sure it could be soon very soon..." Jiraiya said calmly.  
"Why the fuck didn't you come to tell us earlier!" Sasuke snapped. His anger begun to rise, he felt like tearing something apart with his hands... anything, anyone. Fuck he was pissed and they only made it worse. This guy coming to get her wasn't going to go down easy. Sasuke would have to use all of his immortal being to defeat him

"We weren't sure about his location! So don't you blame us Sasuke!" Gai hissed.

"We have some more bad news..." Anko's face saddened. "It seems that he knows what we're planning to do with Sakura."

Sasuke stared at Anko, his eyes flashing red as he beared his white fangs. "How can that bastard know!" He hissed. "Who the hell told him! I'll rip them apart!"

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke and frowned, "There's nothing we can do now Sasuke, you were given your orders to return back home, leave Sakura."

He smirked, "Get your head out of your ass and breathe some air! Can't you see I'm the only one that can defeat him!"  
"Your wrong you little prick! You're too weak because of your emotions getting in the way! How many fucking times we have to tell you that!"

Sasuke turned to leave, "I'm not leaving... not with him here. Just imagining Sakura here with only your protection... make me sick."

"Sasuke, watch your tongue of how disrespectful your being towards us." Kakashi sighed, laying the book back in his pocket.

Sasuke glared at him and in the blind of and eye he appeared behind Kakashi. "Come now Sasuke, right now is not the time to be fighting me."

"Is that so? Are you scared of me?" He growled.

The school bell rang; Gaara turned his back to the rest of the elders. "Come on Sasuke, time to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Sasuke... you've already made quiet a mess. Say your goodbye's tonight..."

"Fuck you Gaara!"

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's outburst; wrapping sand around Sasuke's leg he dragged him through the ground towards him, leaving a trail behind. "Sasuke... don't make this any harder for yourself... if you do I'll drag your corpse to the air port myself and let one of the elders take you back."

"You ass hole.." Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara turned to the elders once more, "I will be looking forward to seeing the others soon..."

SASUKES HOUSE

He threw a nearby wooden chair into the wall next to him. His anger begun to flare once more. Just he thought of his face was enough to make a man gag.

SASUKES POV

I watched the chair fall to piece along the wall, leaving a large dent behind.

"Damn it, this is fucking ridicules!"

FLASH BACK

I stopped infront of the school gates, when suddenly i picked up a familiar scent... Sakura. I turned to look behind me, she had her head down, her hair gently caressing her face as it blew to the side. The uniform hugged at all her curves showing off her luscious figure.

I really felt like telling her right there and then that i was sorry and explaining was was going on... but couldn't. It was my mission, to be her "Gaurdian." but instead, i became closer to her then anyone else I've ever met. She would make this cold body of mine heat up; just seeing her face. I wanted to embrace her in my arms and breathe in her scent...Tell her who i really am.

That's when Ino approached me from the side, wrapping her two arms around mine. She looked up at me innocently. I could tell Sakura was watching us from the corner of my eyes suddenly a pain shot through my heart... guilt, anger, sadness, want... all these things struck me at once as i saw the cold saddened stare she was giving me.

"Hey Sasuke... did you want to come to a party with me tomorrow... then maybe come over so... uh we can talk." She smiled sweetly.

I gently pushed Ino to the side, she looked at me confused. "What is wrong Sasuke?"

I crinkled my nose and turned my head to look away from both her and Sakura, All i wanted to do now was go home. Tonight was my last night here... "Ino..." I whispered. "It's over... go home, forget about me."

"What! But Sasuke i thought!"

"No, just do as i say... forget about it, I was never in love with you in the first placei was just toying with you... Get over it."

I felt a hard shove at my back but kept my balance, my back still turned to her. "You... you were toying with me!?"

I was getting annoyed and though it was best if I lay her down hard, "Yes... I was toying with you. I was planning to have sex with you then throw you away like you did to all those men you've slept with in the school."

"Sasuke you ... you ass hole, I ha...ven't slept with anyon..e!" She shuddered.

I sighed, "Don't feed me that bull shit, you know what I'm talking about Ino." I turned to her, "Don't play dumb with me Ino, I can tell, I saw you making out with a few men here..." Then i turned to walk away, "I even seen you fucking the new student teacher. Do you really want that much attention?"

I felt eyes staring all around me, she must've felt it to. I've said it loud enough for the whole school to hear even Sakura.

She gasped and looked around frantically. "Wh.. what are you talking about Sasuke... I I haven't slept with anyone!"

"You wish you didn't..." I laughed and turned, pulling her collar away from her neck revealing a hickey and tiny bite marks. It still had red around it and saliva around it..(a/n no not vampire.. you know like... kinda not a hickey but a bite mark you know... nibbling lol! Okay you know what use your imagination!!)

"Is that so then who gave you this?" I pulled my hand away, "And let me guess... you just finished with another satisfied customer... Huh?"

"That's... uh a burn mark and uh.." She frantically tried to cover up, trying to change the subject.

Ino just stared at me so i continued to reveal all her dirty secrets... "No... not a burn mark. Ino in case you haven't noticed you smell like sex and you have... evidence of a good fuck on your skirt.

(a/n... yeah... EW!!.. yes yes it is uh... you know..a guys... JUCIES LMAO!)

Ino covered it up with her small brief case, looks of disgust and anger were exchanged. Whispers were spread around the student body from outside the school as people came out to see what was going on.

Sakura had stopped a distance away, listening to the conversation. She stared at the ground the hole time, not taking her gaze off of the cement.

Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba watched from a distance. "Thank god he's taking care of that Ino bitch..." Kiba laughed, "She deserves it!"

Gaara closed his eyes and continued walking, the rest followed. 'This is bad...'

"How dare you speak to me like that Sasuke!" Ino growled.

"Really... well this would be considered... cheating Ino. Oh, and by the way, I don't think I'm going to that club with you and you wanted to invite me to your house so I can screw you then you're going to tell all your little friends about it the next day... how Sasuke Uchiha fucked you nice and hard... am i right? Don't make me laugh I wouldn't even touch a girl like you, you're a disgrace, no guy would ever want a girl who's fucked almost every guy in the school.

(a/n... he's putting it a lil harsh... whoa!)

Ino just stared at me dumbfounded, there she was being embarrassed by no one then me...

"S...Sasuke... why are you... saying such things to me!" She cried.

"Because it's all true Ino, isn't it? I mean that can't be glue on your skirt could it? (a/n... yeah i couldn't think of anything else then glue... I'm sad yes.) And i didn't know that they came out with a new sex perfume... smells exactly like it."

"So i have not more to say to you Ino." I turned to the shocked Sakura and gave her a serious look. "I'll see you tonight, I need to talk to you." I whispered for only her ears then I gave her a soft securing grin.

(a/n.. okay... " ill see you tonight" sounds like hes going to like... break in when shes sleeping.. crazy stalker. Why doesn't he just say "Leave the door open and ill let myself in!" That would make it sound more stalkerish... if there is such a word.. if there isn't I MADE IT UP! I'm so cool.. no not really but tired as usual!)

She blushed but then soon turned her head, putting her nose up in the air. I smiled, did she ever turn me on. I loved the way she got angry when her nose wrinkled up along with her forehead, the way you can almost see flames shooting out from her aura. The way her hips swung back and forth when she stomped away. (Great... horny man make way!he sure has weird things that turn him on... lol)

**OKAY THATS IT SHOW OVER!! HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT!! I think this one was a lil bit longer... i dunno! Anyways next chapter will be up soon so be prepared!!!**

**CHAPTER 9: "I'M SORRY... FORGIVE ME PLEASE"** IN **"SECRETS WRITTEN IN BLOOD"**

**please review and give me your comments on what you think about the story!**


	9. I'm sorry please forgive me

I do not own Naruto!!... tear tear..

**please review and give me your comments on what you think about the story!**

CHAPTER 8 review:

(a/n.. okay... " ill see you tonight" sounds like hes going to like... break in when shes sleeping.. crazy stalker. Why doesn't he just say "Leave the door open and ill let myself in!" That would make it sound more stalkerish... if there is such a word.. if there isn't I MADE IT UP! I'm so cool.. no not really but tired as usual!)

She blushed but then soon turned her head, putting her nose up in the air. I smiled, did she ever turn me on. I loved the way she got angry when her nose wrinkled up along with her forehead, the way you can almost see flames shooting out from her aura. The way her hips swung back and forth when she stomped away. (Great... horny man make way!he sure has weird things that turn him on... lol)

Chapter 9: I'm sorry... forgive me please!

END OF SASUKE POV START OF SAKURA POV

I ran home, I didn't really pay attention to what Sasuke was mouthing to me but i payed no attention, i just stomped away angry.

I ran into my kitchen and grabbed an apple and knife.. "I'm in the mood for a fruit salad."

I started to cut the apple into small bite size pieces, my grip tightened as i thought about the day's events that took place.

There was a big commotion, Sasuke had told Ino off in such a harsh manner... did he really just play with girls? Did he... really care about me at all? I stopped cutting, i felt my vision become blurry as the tears built up in my eyes, "No Sakura... remember he's no longer worth it."

I continued cutting, this time my frown turned into a smile. I quickly grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with the sliced apples; grabbing a banana i started to cut it when i heard a movement from behind me.

I spun on my heel only to encounter... nothing... nothing at all. I stepped into the living room and looked around, "messy.." I my eyes narrowed, the window was left open. So I walked over to it and closed it; continuing into the kitchen i looked up the stairs on my way there, look around... left right behind in front... nothing. " I swear i heard something.."

I yawned and continued to cut thats when i heard I heard the same noise again, I quickly turned around, knife still in hand.

I flinched as I felt a stabbing pain in my finger. "Damn! I cut myself." Quickly I put it in my mouth turning my attention to behind me. "There that noise was again... what's going on?" I walked into the living room once again, then I stared down at a few magazines laying on the large table, slowly i took as seat on the couch and examined my finger."Damn it's pretty deep."

I stood up but then a strong arm grabbed my wrist gently and threw me onto the couch, I closed my eyes, i had no clue what happened... it all was to fast!

I slowly opened my eyes when i felt pressure on my body, my arms were pinned above my head resting on the arm rest and my legs were pinned together as well.

"S...Sasuke!" I shuddered, he stared at me with such a serious face, I was kinda shocked to see him here... In my living room... pinning me to the couch. "What are you doing here?! And get off me!" I yelled.

END OF POV

Sasuke quickly covered her mouth with her own, in a passionate kiss. His tongue licking her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. She denied it, he moved his one arm down her sides. Sakura arched her back at the gentle touch. He smirked against her lips then slowly broke the kiss; bringing his body down, Sasuke released her wrists and rested his forearm on each side of her head.

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at her finger, he watched the red liquid slide down her finger, her grabbed it an laid it in his mouth. She blushed furiously, "S...Sasuke!"

He closed his eyes and traced along the small cut, He let out a small frustrating grunt.

She gasped, "Sasuke what-" She was cut off when he removed her finger from her mouth and pressed his lips against her, once again he asked for entrance. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice his tongue slip between hers scanning every inch of her mouth. She moaned quietly."s...a..suke."

He removed his lips from the breathless Sakura and traced her jaw line down to her neck. "uh..What-"

"Sakura..." He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry... forgive me please."

She blushed and turned her head away from him, goosebumps started to form on her arms' his hot breath brushed along her neck. "I... I. Sasuke... I don't know if i can." she mumbled, laying her hands on his chest, mentioning him to get off of her.

"Now get off me!" She yelled.

He ignored it, "Sakura please understand... I didn't want to hurt you but... there are things you don't understand..."

She turned to him, "Then explain it to me..."

He raised himself from her, "I...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Listen Sakura... I'm sorry i really am, but that day that we met... it was an assignment. I was order to protect you?"

"What?... what are you talking about why me?"

He groaned, this was going to be a long story and he knew it. "Well... don't be scared I don't want you to be scared but I have lived for over 700 years... although i look young."

Sakura just stared at him, one eyebrow cocked, "Sasuke I'm sorry but your not making any sense."

He sat up and sighed, "Have you heard of creatures called Vampires?"

Sakura begun to snicker, "Yes... in stories."

"Did you ever think they were real?"  
"No..."

"Think again Sakura."he knew he was probably going to sound crazy but he had to let her know... before he left. "I'm not lying to you when I say that I have lived over 700 years... I'm a vampire."

She stared to laugh until she looked into Sasuke's eyes... they were full of seriousness, "Sasuke... I don't-"

"Just listen!" he snapped, "I know it sounds like I'm you bull shit but i have to leave tonight!"

"What?!"

"Alright... Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Tsuande, Kakashi and Myself are all Vampires along with a few others that just moved into town... as well.. your Parental Guardian... Anko is one as well. She's part of the elders. Your parents were killed by vampires, Anko took you in. She told you that they were killed in a car accident am I right?"

Sakura widened her eyes in shock, "how did... you-"

"Just listen Sakura! I don't have much time! Your parents were killed because... they were trying to protect you. You see Sakura the only reason I'm here is to protect you as well, the reason for that being is that your mother and father were... "pure bloods" A man.. Orochimaru killed them... while trying to get to you. Some of the elders had rescued you and brought you to Anko, she would be your gaurdian. You're a Pure blood... Sakura, there are very few in the world. You see there are four different class which depends on the kinds of vampires ... pure bloods is the highest, you are born with it and you have special... advantages. First is the Guardian vampire... you can say Lord of vampires, Then the pure bloods, there second most powerful vampires in the world. It goes back to centuries ago they were given gifts and special abilities that red blood... regular blood do not have. Then comes second class elders... they are guardians of the "Lord..." and protectors... but unfortunately the Guardian passed some time ago and we still haven't found another."

"What happened to him? How do you find another guardian?" Sakura asked... completely dazed.

"He was slain... and to find another guardian we must find the vampire with white blood... now as i was saying... after the guardians...comes Red bloods, they are humans that were turned into vampires...like Naruto, Tsuande, Kakashi, Neji,Gaara, and Kiba and Anko. Then... X vampires... they are low class they take forms of deformed humans/ monsters. They are Humans who were bitten but did not fully transform... they were too weak and you have to be strong in order to survive a bite. They are lowly and a disgrace to all vampires, thats why we kill them.

Now Sakura, you are a pure blood but you just don't know it yet, but in time you will. I have to leave for a while but i promise... I'll come and see you soon."

"Sasuke... but i don't... understand."

"It's alright Sakura... ask Kakashi or Tsuande to explain it but for now you must be careful.. Orochimaru is after you again, he thought that one of his men killed you... but i managed to kill him before he touched you or you even noticed. Now he's found you here... in Tokyo and is planning to come after you." S

asuke sighed I'm a pure blood... like him and I've tried to keep you safe... for as long as i could... I'm sorry but this is why I couldn't get that close to you. Things changed... I've grown more feelings towards you. I've started to love you, I'm sorry about all the things I've put you through.. please understand. I wish i could of explained this more but... I don't have much time I leave tonight..."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I've... done something bad and i am ordered to by the Elders... to leave you."

"What no! What did you do!" She wiped a tear away and looked back at him, grabbing onto his sleeve, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Don't... leave me." She whimpered.

"Sakura I'm sorry.. please forgive me."

THATS THEN END OF THAT!! I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS A LIL... RUSHED BUT TAKE IT EASY ON ME! I GOT SCHOOL IN the MORENING!

Please review!!!!!!


	10. Temptation

I do... NOT own Naruto... nor will i ever!

**CHAPTER 9 REVIEW:**

Sasuke sighed I'm a pure blood... like him and I've tried to keep you safe... for as long as i could... I'm sorry but this is why I couldn't get that close to you. Things changed... I've grown more feelings towards you. I've started to love you, I'm sorry about all the things I've put you through.. please understand. I wish i could of explained this more but... I don't have much time I leave tonight..."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I've... done something bad and i am ordered to by the Elders... to leave you."

"What no! What did you do!" She wiped a tear away and looked back at him, grabbing onto his sleeve, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Don't... leave me." She whimpered.

"Sakura I'm sorry.. please forgive me."

**Chapter 10: Temptation**

He looked away from her, "Sakura..."

She kept her head on his shoulder. "huh?"

Sasuke lifted her chin, there gaze met. "One thing i want to say to you before I leave..." He paused. "I.. i love you."

She stared at him, tears drifting down her face, she didn't want him to leave her side. He was everything to her. "I... I love you to Sasuke."

His cold expression softened for the first time in a hundred years. He neared her face and kissed her, she completely gave in to him, kissing him back.

He pushed her down onto the couch, licking her bottom lip once more slightly nipping it; she smiled and welcomed him in. A battle broke out between their tongues, trying to dominate one another.

Sakura gripped his shirt and begun to undo it, he smiled against his lips, god she tasted so good to him.

Sasuke reached for her shirt and pulled off her vest, undoing her school uniform giving him a full view, the only problem was her bra and panties; Tracing his hands along her thigh, up to her hips. He glided his hand along her inner thigh then started to lightly kiss the cleavage on her chest. She arched her back, "S..Sasuke.."

He smirked and lifted his head, rubbing his hand along her arched back, pulling her up against him.

Sasuke looked up at her and pushed her back down onto the couch in another lustful kiss. Sakura moaned as he glided his hands along the side of her body, feeling every curve until he reached her breasts, he paused and stared licking and biting down her jawline towards her neck then past her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around his head and tilted her neck to the side exposing her neck. He traced his fangs along it.

Sakura gasped, her eyes widened as she felt the gentle touch along her neck. "Uh... Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned he could almost hear her blood flowing through her neck, calling him like she just was; he could hear the lust and pleasure in her voice and it was to much temptation for him... 'Damn.. I can't, I'll loose it.' Sasuke quickly stood up and buttoned his shirt up. "I'm sorry Sakura... I can't... I don't know what would happen to you if we continued..."

She lifted her hands to her chest and looked away, "Sasuke..." She really wanted to give herself to Sasuke... so badly it made her heart hurt; but she was sad and scared. What would happen if they were to continue? Sakura sighed in defeat, he was right. "When... when do you leave? For how long?" She mumbled sadly.

He started to walk away; straightening his clothing Sasuke didn't look back. He really didn't want to tell her, he knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it. He stopped in the hallway, just meters from the door. "Listen to me Sakura... I don't want you to wait for me got that?"

"Sasuke... when do you leave and for how long..." She rose her voice, buttoning up her shirt she stood up.

He continued, Ignoring her completely... he had to get this all out before he left."Find a nice guy and get married, have children live your life to the fullest ever single damn day of it."

She ran up to him and gripped his sleeve."Sasuke! How long and when! Answer me!"

He clenched his fists"Don't look back just keep going. Forget about me as soon as I walk through this door. Just remember I'll always be there to protect you. No matter what."

She threw herself at the door, blocking him from going anywhere, she looked at him straight in the eye and begun to cry "Tell me..."

He lifted her up and pressed himself against her, closing the gap with a passionate kiss. She lifted her hands; tangled in his hair he clenched his fist on her back as she let out a small sound of protest as he pulled away.

"Tonight..." He whispered. "And as for when I'm coming back... I'm not sure it could be a few hundred years..." He lied...

Her eyes widened... 'No... he can't no way!!'

"What no! Sasuke you can't go!!!"

INNER SAKURA: COME ON GIRL DON'T LET HIM GO! NAIL THE DOOR, BOARD THE WINDOWS KNOCK HIM OVER THE HEAD AND LEAVE HIM UNCONSIOUS!

(a/n... yes so random and yes i completely forgot about the "inner Sakura" LMAO! Opps! My bad!)

"Sakura like I said, don't wait for me and as soon and I walk out of this door, forget about me."

She shook her head violently, "NO!"

He pushed her up against the door, pinning her hands above her head. "Sakura you'll be okay trust me... " He paused, "Don't let anyone push you around while I'm gone."

Sakura suddenly gasped... she heard this from someone before... when she was younger.

FLASHBACK

There was a small girl sitting on a cub crying, as she wrapped her arms around her knees bringing them closer to her.

A young man walked up, dressed in all black with blood red eyes. "Hey kid you alright?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

She looked up; teary eyed she pointed to her knee "Three boys pushed me and... and I..I scrapped my knee on the ground in the park!"

He knelt down and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket; wrapping it around her leg he helped her up. "You're alright. Why did they push you?"

She looked up then turned her gaze to the ground, "They wanted my ball and I told them no, so they pushed me and took it!"

"I see... do you know where they are now?"

She nodded, "They're still in the park..."

He stuck his hand out, "Really? Then come with me I'll get your ball back."

She took his hand and followed him to the park; then hid behind his leg. "That's them!"

"I see.. stay here." He walked into the field towards the small boys. They were playing with her ball.

The small pink haired girl tilted her head as the stranger walked up to them and begun talking to them. 'hum... i wonder what he's saying?' All of a sudden the young men scattered and threw the ball on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to her; handing the ball he gently grinned as she took it. She gasped, "pointy teeth!!" she whispered.

"Huh... uh yeah.."He quickly shut his mouth.

She smiled, "That's so cool! My name is Sakura... how bout you?"

"Uh... Sasuke... But listen I have to go now, you'll be okay trust me. Don't let anyone push you around while I'm gone."

She nodded and gave him a warm smile as he walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke loosened his grip on her wrists; letting them fall to the side Sakura stared at him.

He narrowed his eyes as they turned red "You..." She whispered

"Hum?"

"You...were the one that helped me when I was little. That man, dressed in all black with red eyes... and those fangs!" She paused. "Don't you remember! You helped me when I scrapped my knee and those boys pushed me around and took my ball!"

He stepped back... "Yeah... that pink haired girl. I remember."

She frowned, "you told me...That I'll be okay and to trust you." She smiled, "Don't let anyone push you around while I'm gone. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

He nodded, "I have to go now... Sakura."

"Please Sasuke! Don't leave me again!"

He smiled and reached for hand, pulling her wrist close to his mouth. "You've never been bitten by a vampire.. have you?"

(a/n Really random yes...)

"What... no! Why why do you say that?"

"Just wondering..."  
"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No... actually... some say its pleasurable.." He grinned.

"What! Pleasurable!!"

"Yeah... better then sex."

Sakura blushed, "uh..."

He pulled up her sleeve, expanding his fangs, She gasped nervously. "S...Sasuke!! what are you doing!"

"May I... taste you." His voice was lustful and raggedy.  
"...I...I." She blushed.

" I just want a taste... of your blood before I leave Plus... I want to hear you moan for me one last time..." He smirked, "I want a connection so I'll know if your in danger or not."

"What?! What connection and what danger!"

He nodded and licked her wrist leaving a small trail of saliva, "That's nothing you should worry about nothing will happen to you. You can say that by exchanging blood we'll have a kind of connection... I could tell whats happening around you just by concentrating on your blood. Although you won't know whats going on around me." He nipped at her wrist gently... waiting for her answer and reaction.

She looked away and blushed, Sakura could feel the hot breath and wetness on her wrist and it was making her hot. Then she turned to him; he would leave tonight and she wanted to remember her last memories with with him... with her Sasuke.

Sasuke felt her tense up and smiled as he could smell the arousal she was giving off and it drove him nuts. He wanted her answer and now!

He looked down at her; she replied with a nod and smile. He took this opportunity to steal a kiss, he traced his hand along the side of her body and up her skirt, rubbing at her thigh.

She moaned; Sasuke moved his way to her wrist, lifting it to his mouth while putting his hand on the door behind her, to keep her from falling in case her legs gave away.

He licked her wrist leaving a little trail of kisses. He could feel her blood running through her veins and it was so tempting.

Sasuke growled harshly as he sunk his fangs down into her warm flesh. She gasped and tilted her hand back against the door, arching her back.

He covered his mouth on the wound and started to slowly drink the blood from her body. His eyes closed as he gripped the door, he tightened his hand around her arm as she threw her head the side, moaning out of pleasure. "...More... Please... S..Sasuke!" her voice was ragged and her breath became short as she started to pant.

He let out a small groan of approval and bit down slightly.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, her other hand gripped his shoulder, pushing him into her more. "O... oh Sasuke!" She cried.

He grinned and removed his blood stained fangs from her flesh, he wiped his mouth with the side of his hand then licked it off before looking Sakura in the eye. She was panting heavily, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her to the couch, laying her down.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "You alright?"

She nodded weakly and grabbed onto his hand."I could feel it... being drained out of me..." She paused "S..Sasuke..."

"Hum?"

"Don't ... don't leave me." Sakura felt her eye lids become sleepy and soon she could only hear the distant voice of her beloved..."I'm sorry Sakura... I have to. I won't be returning to you... ever."

He felt himself choke on his own words. Sasuke grabbed her hand and laid it on her side, small tears ran down her face.

'I.. I'm sorry...' He watched her fall asleep and he turned to the hallway and begun to walk out. Reaching for the door handle he at the doorway and with once last glance at Sakura... he left.

He stopped in front of his bike, his eyes glaring with bloody red "Now... to deal with Orochimaru." Suddenly he felt a presence around him, he clenched his fists.

"Sasuke!" A voice hissed at him.

He turned at grinned with a slight of anger in his eye. "What the fuck do you want?Get out of here... before I kill you!"

**HA! Thats all she wrote! Yupperz... anyways!! hope ya'll liked it!! b/c i did!! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! LOL**

stay tuned for the next chapter in **"Secrets written in blood!"**


	11. Why?

Please review IM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!

I do... NOT own Naruto... nor will i ever!

Thanks to the following for there LOVELY REVIEWS!!!

My black Crimson Rose

Lady H.Love

**CHAPTER 10 REVIEW:**

'I.. I'm sorry...' He watched her fall asleep and he turned to the hallway and begun to walk out. Reaching for the door handle he at the doorway and with once last glance at Sakura... he left.

He stopped in front of his bike, his eyes glaring with bloody red "Now... to deal with Orochimaru." Suddenly he felt a presence around him, he clenched his fists.

"Sasuke!" A voice hissed at him.

He turned at grinned with a slight of anger in his eye. "What the fuck do you want?Get out of here... before I kill you!"

**P.S I've gotten a request from one of my readers asking me to put one of her own characters in the story... i approved so yeah i decided to so i still hope all of you like it! This one has a bit of... teasing**

**CHAPTER 11: Shadow**

A young women came down from a nearby pine tree and give a small giggle as she brushed off the dirt and needles off her.

She had black hair that reached down to her ass. She smiled revealing her pearly white fangs, her eyes were yellow. She wore tight white jean pants with sandaled black high heels and a black leather jacket, wrapping around her nicely figured form.

"Sasuke, long time no see!" She growled.

"Thats more then i can say for you Shadow... What are you doing here?"

"Well i was hoping to see Gaara but i picked up your scent and decided to come a ... visit for a while. I watched you in there with that human. Who is she? That girl doesn't look like your type."

"That's none of your concern... so do me a favor and leave."

She stepped forward , towards him "Some on Sasuke, I want to know!"

Sasuke wrapped his hand around her throat, "I said, none of your concern, what don't you fucking understand?!"

She looked away and gripped his hand, pulling it away from her neck. "Sorry.. but I jut got excited Sasuke, no need to be mean."

"Do you have any Idea whats going on Shadow!!"

She turned her attention towards him, "Eh? What?"

He turned to sit on his motorbike, "Don't ask me, as Gaara. I have no time to waste on a little kid like you!" He snapped.

"Little kid! ...Little kid! Don't you dare call me little I'm only..." She stuck up her finger and begun to mumble to herself. "250 years old!"... (a/n... hehe OLDIE!!!)

Sasuke started his bike"I've had enough of you... oh and by the way. Touch that girl and I'll hunt you down and make your death slow and painful"

Shadow watched as he drove away from her.. "Hater."

She walked up to Sakura's house and grinned. She opened the door and walked into the living room, turning to the side; her eyes narrowed as she walked up to her.

She lifted a strand of her hair and smelled it. "Cherry... blossoms. Not a bad choice Sasuke..." She paused and looked at her arm. "Eh? Blood." Shadow raised her finger and dipped it in the blood resting on her arm. "Fresh." She laid the other on her neck. "No bite marks."

She licked the blood slowly off her finger then traced her body with her eyes. "Intresting human..." Shadow stood up and tilted her hip to the side, putting a finger to her chin; she reached down and revealed the skin on her neck and smiled. "Maybe... just a bite or so..." Her eyes turned bloody red.

(a/n no... shes not a lezbian... thats how vampires are... kinda of... OKAY WELL THE ONES IN MY STORY!)

Leaning down she brushed strands of hair out of the way, her fangs tracing along the collar bone, she was ready to take a bite when suddenly-

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

She spun around; gasping she covered her mouth. "...G...Gaara!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Still as stupid as ever I see..."

"EH! How could you say that!"

"Easy... It's been around... 2 hundred years since you left and you haven't changed one bit."

"No!" She snapped, "I've changed I'm taller and skinner and look!" Shadow pointer to her hair. "It's black!!" Her eyes changed back to yellow.

"To me... you still haven't changed."

Her face saddened at Gaara's words. "You're to mean Gaara..."

"Is that so?" He took a step towards her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've changed quiet a bit Gaara..." She looked at him up and down and rose an eye brow. He has black tie ups and he wore a tight dark red t-shirt with black and white tribal designed over it that showed off the muscles in his arms and chest which complemented his white jeans. She tilted her head... ' I wonder what kind of underwear he wears' A blush creped up her face. 'Maybe none at all!'

He cleared his throat. "Are you done yet?"

"huh! Oh uh!" She shook her head then looked away. "Yeah..."

"Good, now didn't Sasuke tell you not to touch her?"

"Maybe..."

He walked up to her and looked down, gripping her chin so she could look him in the eye."Don't lie to me... I was watching the whole thing."

He leaned forwards and grinned.

She blushed they were centimeters apart, she could feel the his hot breath gently brush against her lips.

He gripped her chin even more, tilting her face to the side, he rose his other and in a flash second scrapped his finger along her cheek.

She stumbled back, "What the fuck was that for?!" She cried out.

Her cheek started to drip blood, she touched it and started at the blood on her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

"You lied to me..." He growled, "I hate when people lie to me."

She removed her finger "Yeah but still that really really hurts you ass hole! That was so uncalled for!"

He trailed his finger along the cut and watched as the skin regrouped.

He licked the blood off his own finger, she blushed deeply. "I hate you..."

"I hate you to.." He laughed and turned his back to her.

"Wait! Who's this girl!"

"Huh... oh uh, she's...private property so I'd do what Sasuke said and leave her alone. She's not food."

Shadow pouted "What makes her so special...!?"

"Jealous?"

"No... just angry because she gets so much attention!."

"... Idiot same thing."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Gaara paused then smiled "...Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"GO TO HELL!!"

"You first!"

"IDIOT!"

"Whimp..."

"Pervert!"

Gaara grinned, "Is that what you think?"

Shadow glared at him "Hell yeah!"

He turned to her and with one swift movement Shadow found him behind her.

He wrapped his one arm across her shoulders and the other around her stomach. Locking her in place.

"I know you like it..."

"Eh!" Shadow blushed deeply, squirming under his grip, " Let go of me!"

"Humph." Gaara released her.

"Change of subject!... What is happening i don't get it!!"

He sighed... "Sakura is what you would call... special since the day she was born."

"Eh?"

"Yeah it all started-"

Sasuke frowned as he drifted in and out of the cars on the busy highway. He sped up not caring about the speed limit; the nearby drivers watched as this reckless teenager swerved past them.

"Damn it!" He looked ahead and saw there was a road block down the road, cars came to a stop and there was no way he was just going to sit there, Sasuke looked around and saw a somewhat 'ramp' made out of an flipped over car and a large semi supporting it that would carry him over the accident, he drove towards it, gripping on the handles he made a straight line for the flipped over car. He felt the wind through his air, brushing past his chest, lifting his jacket into the air as ran over the car. Sasuke turned his bike so the rear end was at the side and his tire pointing to it in mid air; he tried to slow it down.

He landed on his back wheel; pulling himself forwards he balanced himself on the two wheels. "Shit!" He slammed on his brakes and came to a screeching halt.

Firefighters were gathered around trying to put out a large fire on the highway. He looked around there was no way out. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and continued forwards, tilting his bike up on one wheel he leaned back while ducking behind his bike to protect him from the fire.

The men scattered out of his path. "HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!" one man screamed. He ignored it and put one foot down on a foot step attached to the bike and the other leg on the opposite one. He charged towards the fire.

Sakura woke up and looked around the empty living room. She stared at the floor and crossed her shoulder, holding herself as she bend her legs to the side; tears flooded down her saddened face. She got up and raced into her room, putting on a white tang top and black jean pants along with a navy blue jacket that stopped just below her breasts. She reached for her black boots and raced out the door. She then stopped, "Where would he be?" She gasped and reached for her cellphone dialing a taxi to come and get her.

A few minutes of waiting she flung the door open, "HIRASHI PARK NOW!"

The driver nodded and raced off towards the park.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of a grassy field. His back and arms were steaming from the heat that the fire possessed. He removed it and threw it to the side.

Nearby yellow eyes of evil stared right at him, they seemed to smiled at him, "Nice to see you again... Sasuke."

He turned and grinned, "Same goes for you."

THATS ALL FOLKS STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Next chapter : The Demon Revealed! in SECRETS WRITTEN IN BLOOD!

I apologize that i haven't updated in a while... i've been extremely busy!! '

PLEASE RED AND REVIEW and thank you to all my reviewers!


	12. Love me

I apologize that i haven't updated in a while... I've been extremely busy!! '

PLEASE RED AND REVIEW and thank you to all my reviewers!

I do not own Naruto... i wish i owned a whistle... TWEET TWEET!

LMAO

**Chapter 11 review:**

The driver nodded and raced off towards the park.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of a grassy field. His back and arms were steaming from the heat that the fire possessed. He removed it and threw it to the side.

Nearby yellow eyes of evil stared right at him, they seemed to smiled at him, "Nice to see you again... Sasuke."

He turned and grinned, "Same goes for you."

P.S I KNOW I SAID THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE "THE DEMON REVEALED..." I LIED IM SORRY FORGIVE ME I KINDA WANTED TO DO A LEMON B/C I HAD AN IDEA OF WHAT I WAS GOING TO TYPE OF YAH...hehe... i hope ya'll not mad!

Anyways yeah... the next chappie will be something but for now deal with... hot lemon goodness lmao!!!!!

**I want to se)( you up baby!** LMAO!... yes i know stewie griffen family guy Buhahaha!

**Thanks to all my reviews!!! They were greatly appreciated **

**WARNING WARING LEMONS COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! BEWARE!**

**Chapter 12 : Love me!**

Shadow arrived at Gaara's apartment and sat on the living room couch she took a deep sigh. "So that's what's up!"

He nodded and took a seat beside her, leaning his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know Gaara..." She smiled crawling towards him in a cat like manner. She sat down as close as she could get beside him and made a small puppy like face. "I've missed you so much.. it's been to long."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "yeah..."

She put a finger on her chin and blushed, "I was uh..."

Gaara snatched her finger and put it in his mouth, he begun to roll his tongue around it, dragging the tip of it on his bottom fang. This sent shivers up and down her spine, she looks at him with half open eyes, "Gaara... We-" She gasped in shock. Gaara bit down hard on her finger, trail of blood slipping down her finger onto his tongue he lapped up the blood then removed her finger. He stood up.

"Eh! Is that all i get!"

He turned his back and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower..."

"WHAT!" He eye twitched in annoyance... 'That was my line!'

She grabbed him by the sleeve. "Gaara..." She cried.

He cupped her cheek, "Would you like to join me?"

"Eh what no yes maybe i don't know OKAY!" She blushed madly, ' oh god oh god' Her fingers begun to tremble. He could feel she was nervous and excited because when he asked her, her eyes were glued to the floor.

**OI OI LEMON ALL KIDDIES BEWARE! TURN BACK! NOW!**

-GAARA POV-

I sighed, I really wanted to take a shower but i couldn't leave her in this condition, I was hoping to continue later but... oh fuck. I could tell she was scared her sent wasn't tainted which meant. I smiled to myself, 'Shes still a virgin.'

I lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes and gave her a small peck on the lips. Her grip loosened, I pulled away and walked into the bathroom thats when i noticed her nearing it before the door closed. I felt small hands scratch down my back, gripping my shirt. Her head leaned against me.

"Will you?" Her voice was pleading me, taunting me.

"Depends... if you're ready."

I could hear her let out a small persistent moan, she leaned into me, I could feel her body pushing up against mine. I gripped my teeth, 'Shit, I have to be gentle towards her...'

I watched as her hands moved under my shirt upwards, she started to trace my chest up and down with her hands, I let out a low growl, her hands stopped. 'Damn I wanted to make the first move...'

I grabbed her hands and lowered them down. Whipping around I pinned her to the door, holding her hands above her head. I glided my hand along her sides.

END OF POV

He leaned in and started to nibbled at her skin, reaching under her shirt rubbing his hands up and down her spine. She curved her back while biting into her lower lip trying to hold back a small moan. Shadow wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him in closer. She gripped his hands around her own, this caused Gaara to bite her ear. "G...Gaara.." She silently called out. He reached down with one hand and quickly undid the jacket surrounding her small form and threw it to the ground. He revealed a small white tank top that stopped just below her breasts. She blushed and turned her head the side closing her eyes.

He frowned and licked at her ear, "Don't close your eye's... never close your eyes I want you to enjoy every single moment of this..."

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Gaara-" She was cut off when his tongue lunged into her mouth. He slowly begun to undo her pants and let them drop to the floor.

She reached for his shirt but was soon stopped with a strong hand grasping hers.

She broke the kiss, "Hey gaara!"

He went to kissing her collar bone, while getting a small moan from her, "Why... is it" Shadow gasped. "Stop biting me!" She cried out. "Why can't I take your shirt off!"

No answer, he kept on teasing her neck leaving small kisses, scratches and trails of hot saliva down her neck. "Because..."

"Eh! Is that all you-" She was cut off once more with the hotness of his lips on hers, She gripped his shirt and pushed him away. "Don't ignore me and don't cut me off!"

He glared at her, "You talk to much..."

"Eh! I do not!"

He sighed, "Do you want me to fuck you... or not?"

"Wow... that was a really forward question!" She blushed, "I want some fun to Gaara... your hogging all of it!"

"fine.." He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, "Gaara!" She shouted pounded on his back " My pants..." She cried silently watching her pants disappear from her view.

"I'll get you new ones..." He growled.

"You-" She let out a small 'Ouf' as he flung her onto the bed.

(A/n... What the fuck happened to " I have to be gentle with her" DUDE your going to end up putting her in a freaking coma or something weird like that! Ugh take it easy you horneh Devil you:P)

She crawled on top of her and lifted his shirt off. She started at him and leaned up nipping at his jawline. Suddenly she was thrown down again.

Shadow frowned ' dumb ass!'

He saw her sour expression and quickly gave her a kiss before mumbling against her lips. "You'll have your fun soon..."

She smiled and griped his shoulders, he licked down her neck to her collar bone and stopped. He could feel himself start to get hard as he gripped the bottom of her shirt just thinking of what he'll do to her next.

He lifted it over her head, rubbing his palms against the side of her body and up her arms sending her a small wave of pleasure though out her body.

There she was only half naked but he could image what she looked like without her Lacey black bra and panties. His eyes traced down her body then back up stopping at her chest, he once again grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her side.

She started to become uneasy at his touch and he knew it. He looked up and gave her a small comforting kiss. She greatly replied with a nip at his bottom lip.

He licked down her body, rubbing circles around her wrists. 'I wish i had something To tie her with...'

(a/n WHOA! Someone wants to get a lil kinky... don't yah think??)

He growled to himself and released her. He pushed his now hardened member against her giving her a full head of picture in her mind. She gasped and tilted her head back, arching her back. He took this time to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra, letting the straps slide down her shoulders.

He pushed harder, "Gaa...ra!.." she moaned, this was really getting to her. She pushed her hips up grinding against his member. He threw his head forward closing his eyes. That simple movement made him want to take her right then and now but he wasn't done yet.

'Damn ...you shad...ow.' He clenched his teeth.

There bodies were becoming hot and lustful the simplest touch set them off into a whole different world and they loved it.

GAARA POV

I pushed her chest down so she was flat against the bed, Slowly I pulled down her bra and threw it to the side, I watched her blush then soon made my move. Reaching down I started to nip at one of her nipples while rubbing my thumb around and around on the other. She was arching her back so i pushed her down with my body. Her breath was becoming heavy as she tried so hard to keep from moaning.

I narrowed my eyes and removed my mouth nearing her ear. I gripped her breasts hard; she started to mew in pleasure but that wasn't enough for me I wanted more.

"Don't hold back, if you do, ill only make it harder for you."

She nodded and opened her mouth taking a few deep breaths. I lowered my hand and brushed it against her entrance. I was rewarded with a small moan of my name. "Much better..." I whispered.

I started back to sucking, nipping and rubbing her breasts then soon turned my attention to her panties. I gripped the sides and lowered them throwing them to the side.

Looking up i noticed she was looking away, hair sprawled out on the pillow, hands clenched beside her head, legs spread. I rubbed her chin and gave her a small kiss, she laid her hand on my head, deepening the kiss.

END OF POV

SHADOW POV

My whole body was shaking from all of the pleasure and teasing he was giving me, I've never felt this way it was so arousing. I gripped his hair even more when suddenly he gave a low growl. I didn't care, slowly I reached for his pants undoing the button and zipping it down thats when i noticed... 'Oh my god he's not wearing anything!' I blushed furiously. 'I thought he would have at least boxers or tighty wides or like briefs i don't know ANYTHING! Even a Tarzan leopard cloth would be good!'

I gasped and split the kiss.

He smiled at me. "I don't like to be to confined."

'no kidding with a dick that big and pants like yours... boxers would be very confiding.' I smiled nervously back.

I was so wrapped up in thinking about it i didn't even realize he removed his own pants."

END OF POV

Gaara traced her lips and let her suck on two of them before he removed them and leaned over her licking her neck, He slowly inserted them, "G..Gaara!" She screamed, gripping his shoulders. Shadow turner her head to the side, her lungs gasping for air. She let out little mews of pleasure as he pushed in and out in and out. Each thrust of his fingers made her hips buck wildly against her touch. She bite her bottom lip drawing blood.

Gaara slowly licked it off and strucked harder until she screamed out his name, arching her back. He smiled and kept hitting that same spot over and over against until he could feel her body start to tense.

"Gaara!!!" She moaned "Please!"

He kissed her roughly until she finally released herself onto his finger, he withdrew them and broke the kiss, lapping up the juices he lowered himself and started to lap up the juices. She mewed in pleasure, gripping his hair and bucking her hips she wanted him to go deeper. He slowed his pace down, teasing her she moved her hips up and down, he gripped them hard digging his fingers into her thighs and spread them even farther to stop her from moving and to give him a more open area to work. She let out a small groan of protest, he just continued, quickening with every lick.

He breath was harsh and ragged, small cries and moans were heard through out the room.

Finally she came again, he greedily sucked and licked at her.

He grinned and wiped his mouth with his hand, "You taste good."

Shadow turned her head to him her breath was still heavy, "Is... that...so."

he nodded and dug his nose along the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. "You do know what I have to do once i begin... don't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"Want to turn back?" He regretted asking that..

Silence broke through the room, "Gaara... Please.."

"Humph..." He positioned himself above her reaching down he grabbed her hips forcefully and kept them still. Gaara nuzzled her neck then bite into her neck hard while trusting into her. Giant waves of Pleasure and Pain hit her like a bag of bricks. She wasn't sure if she was to moan or cry out instead she did both crying out his name she gripped his shoulder and head.

Gaara could feel her tight mussels surrounds his member he wanted so much to move deep inside her, feeling her and hearing her scream out his name. He couldn't she was still getting use to his size, his grip tightened around her hips to stop him from moving. It was torture he wasn't going to last long. He bit deeper into her.

"Gaara!" She Moaned.

Shadow could feel that he was slowly sucking her blood but she wanted more as soon as she felt the pain go away her body reacted on its own, she pushed upwards towards him give him a sign that she was ready to continue.

That was it he snapped and closed his eyes,trusting in and out in and out slowly at first.

Once again her breath was short and her body tensed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take over.

He trusted deep within her his pace becoming more lustful and quick. His eyes glowed red.

She released her grip on his shoulder and head and headed for the bed sheets, gripping them in a fistful clench, her legs tightened around him as she kept moaning his name over and over again, trashing her head to the side, arching her back.

Still Gaara slowly begun to suck her blood, trusting into her harder and harder."M...More!" She groaned. He released his fangs from her neck and laid his head on her shoulder, reaching up and grabbing her hands with the bed sheets. There he pinned them down and continued, she was so close to breaking. Shadow bucked her hips up with his rhythm, it drove him nuts. The grinding, heaving, panting, biting, nipping, licking, sweat, blood and moaning. He could feel himself almost reach it. He leaned his head down and stared at her face, she was closing her eyes. Gaara leaned down at her ear, "I grunt told you grunt don't close grunt Your fucking eyes."

They snapped open then quickly turned into half open eye lids. She leaned up and licked some of the blood rolling down his chin down his neck. They both came at the same time, both Arching there back against one another.

"GAARA!!!" She screamed, clenching his hand.

"S...Shadow..." He grunted.

Hot fluids poured between them, Gaara started at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He wiped the remaining blood off his chin and closed his eyes. Still laying inside of her. She laid her head to the side; panting heavily her grip loosened on his hands.

He slid out of her and laid at her side. Gaara grabbed the Sheets and rolled them over their bodies. He sat up and slowly moved his hand through his hair.

She grinned and wrapped her arm around his and pushed her breasts against his arm.

Gaara stared at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Again?"

She smiled and crawled into his lap. "This time its my way."

He grinned and grabbed her hips. She pushed him up against the bed frame and begun to rock her hips back and forth until she felt her self flip over on her hands and knees. Gaara positioned himself behind her and smiled. "I don't think so..."

END OF LEMON... THANK GOD!!!

END OF CHAPTER

my fingers hurt that was a long chappie for me.. and a lot of thinking... PERVERTED THINKING BUHAHAHAHAHAHA lmao!!

Please review and read... of course and like yeah I hope u liked the lemon... it was my very first lemon and yeah... i hope that wasn't to perverted... uh lmao. Anyways LOVE PEACE AND HAIR GREASE!

GOMEN!!

TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF MY LEMON!!!

Thanks!

Next chapter: Betrayed in "Secrets written in blood"

**NEXT TIME! Ja ne!**


	13. Betray

**CHAPTER 12 REVIEW:**

Gaara stared at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Again?"

She smiled and crawled into his lap. "This time its my way."

He grinned and grabbed her hips. She pushed him up against the bed frame and begun to rock her hips back and forth until she felt her self flip over on her hands and knees. Gaara positioned himself behind her and smiled. "I don't think so..."

**Thank you to all my reviewers I've gotten a lot thank you!!**

**I will never own Naruto... sigh** ah well... at least i have my pencil.. :P

**CHAPTER 13: BETRAYED!**

Naruto sat against the wall to his apartment and grinned. He raised his leg and rested his arm against it; taking a deep sigh he tilted his head back on the wall and stared at the ceiling.

He has just finished coming from the shower, his body still dripping wet the only thing he wore was black sweat pants and white socks.

Just then came a knocking on the door, He narrowed his eyes, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Come in." he muttered. "It's open.."

The door slowly creaked open, "Naruto..."

He turned his head to the side, "What do you want Neji?"

He looked around, "Nice place you've got here..."

"Neji..."

"Pretty Clean... New furniture i see..."

"Neji..." Naruto stood up, "What the hell do you want? You never come over here unless its serious..."

"Really now?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "You could say it serious.."

He put his hands in his pocket. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Humph, maybe..."

"Alright then get out..."

"It's a threat Naruto..."

He cocked his head to the side.. "Eh?"

"It's a threat from me... You know i don't like Sasuke but things have changed, Leave her alone..."

"Leave who alone?"

"Don't play stupid with me Naruto, you know who I'm talking about... Sakura. I know your up to something and trust me once I find out what it is i won't hesitate to kill you." He paused and turned his back to him, "I know you told the elders some false rumors over these past few days about Sasuke, I want you to set it straight and tell them the truth."

"Humph, Neji I don't know what your talking about."

His glare turned back to Naruto, "Don't piss me off you stubborn bastard..."

"Feh, I'm not scared of you..."

"I'm not the one you should be scared of... just think what will happen to you if Sasuke found out what you've been doing..."

Naruto took a step back and gulped, "Like I care!"

"You should, and just for fun I'll be standing there laughing over your dead corpse."

"Get out!" Naruto growled.

The driver stopped, "Sorry lady there's and accident I can't go any further. There's a fire up ahead."

She got out of the car, "No... Damn it!"

"Is there another way to Higarashi park?"

The driver shook his head, no I'm Sorry Miss.."

Sakura sighed in defeat and begun to cry, she entered the car. "Please... take me home..."

The driver nodded and turned around, moving around the cars.

She stared at the cars going by and sighed.

Sasuke stood there in the middle of the park, hands in pocket. "Do you going to come down and greet me?"

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No."

A black figure jumped down from the tree only to land in the shadows. "How are things going with you?"

"Not bad... you?"

"Hum." The figure nodded, "So it looks like things have changed a lil... did you get it?"

Slowly he pulled out a small vial filled with red liquid. "No problem..."

"Good. Does anyone know what your's up to?"

Sasuke Laughed, "Not a chance, when will the deal be off?"

"Humph... soon when this is all over."

"Good because I'm stick of all this shit, it's getting to messy and I can't wait to start the blood bath..."

"I haven't seen her in such a long time... is she beautiful like the rumors say?"

Sasuke grinned and leaned up against a tree, "Yeah i guess..."

"Ah and how is Tsunade and the others..?"  
"Don't ask, they want me to return home away from her, there going to get a big surprise."

"Shadows In town I see..."

"Uh huh... troublesome.." He replied. "Now let's get on with it, what else do i have to do?" He asked holding up the bloody vial.

"First I want to have a little fun with her first.." He grinned.

Sasuke flinched.

"Whats wrong Sasuke... don't tell me you've gotten attached to her... don't forget our little secret..."

"Yeah..." He threw the vial at the man who snatched it and put it in his pocket.

"Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah I want people to know that I'm in town... Will you do that for me?"

"Hum, fine who I have to kill now?"

"Intresting...How bout just killing random people, they are useless..."

Sasuke grinned, "Fine... When are you stopping by her house?"

"Two nights from now..."

"Alright.." he turned to leave when-

"Sasuke..."

He narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"If you betray me... I'll kill you and everyone else involved in your life. And who knows I might even let you watch as I fuck that Sakura girl..."

His jaw tightened, "What ever... do as you wish..."

"You're a fine puppet Sasuke..."

"I'm not your puppet!"

She entered her out and sat on the couch, reaching for a paper under the coffee table. She looked at it and begun to read. She gasped. 'One of my old songs I used to sing!' She smiled, it brought back so many memories and happiness she picked it up and suddenly all her thoughts and emotions about Sasuke left her at the moment for only a second. "Maybe this will make me feel better!"

She walked to her computer and grabbed the microphone and searched through her files to find the song. When she finally found it she stood up and turned on the amp, pushing the volume up to 8.

**(To listen to the song go to my fan fiction account thingy and go to homepage then go to FAN FICTION SONG) :P**

**(A/n USE YOUR IMAGINATION LMAO! I know if its really weird having a song... but i really wanted a song in a fan fic :P)**

Out side Sasuke had arrived on his bike, he removed his helmet and walked straight into her living room.

"Sasuke!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around him, He growled and pushed her away onto the ground. "Listen to me, get out of town now."

"Huh?"

"I said get out of town now!"

"But Sasuke... I-"

"Shut up and start packing light, I'll take you to the airport!"

She stood up and took a few steps back, "S...Sasuke I thought-"

"Forget about all the things i said to you I'm just your killer now okay!"

"kk... killer!! Sasuke I don't understand!" She begun to cry, her grabbed her arm and dragged her tro the door. "Sasuke stop!"

"Fuck." He let go of her. "Listen to me your in danger right now and you need to leave before Orochimaru comes!"

Thats it for now i know its like really really short but i was a lil stuck :P!! plus i wanted to give u guys a lil suspicion and like drama :P

**I know the song was a lil random but i really didn't have time to put it in anywhere else... :P**

**This chapter was a lil rushed b/c well i wasn't in the mood and like people wanted me to update ill try and make the next one longer and more detailish... lol**

**THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING!!**

**Next chapter: Killer In "Secrets written in blood"**


	14. READERS THANK YOU

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER MY APOLOGIES... :D**

**Readers Thank you...**

**Thank you SOOOO much for the awesome reviews... i had some really great ones and i'd like to thank you SO MUCH! Your really helping me out... on chapter 13 i know some of you might thought it was a lil odd... but yeah i didn't have much of an imagination that day so my apologies... lol and i know some of you prob think... WTH is that girl smoking... LMAO yeah... well i dunno what you are thinking but yeah... so the reviews are awesome and thank you... that is all... **

**P.S next chappie will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!**

Naoki


	15. KILLER!

**Next chapter: Killer In "Secrets written in blood"**

**OKAY WELL THIS CHAPPIE IS GOING TO BE A LIL SHORT b/C LIKE... PEOPLE WANT MORE LMAO AND THE SUSPENSE IS SOMEHOW KILING ME... EVEN THOUGH I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR GUYS' COMMENTS AND REACTIONS buahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**I do not own naruto... tear tear **

**CHAPTER 13 REVIEW:**

"kk... killer!! Sasuke I don't understand!" She begun to cry, her grabbed her arm and dragged her tro the door. "Sasuke stop!"

"Fuck." He let go of her. "Listen to me your in danger right now and you need to leave before Orochimaru comes!"

**Chapter 14: Killer!**

She snatched her arms away from him, hugging them tightly around her chest. "w...what!"

He grinned and laid an arm on her shoulder, "Listen to me your in danger come with me..."

"S...Sasuke, I don't... understand..." Her expression saddened... "Tell me what's going on.. I thought you were going to leave..."

"I changed my mind..."

"Huh?" She took a step back, he took a step forward.

"Sakura come on!" He growled in an angry tone.

She gasped, he never spoke to her like that, 'what's gotten into him?'

She started to cry but then strong arms wrapped around her fragile body in a comforting embrace. Sakura's body begun to shake... "S...Sasuke please let go and tell me.."

His grip tightened around her, she pushed herself away. "What the hell's gotten into you!?"

He frowned, "Nothing Sakura I just want you to be safe." Sasuke extended his arm his hand outstretched to her. "Come with me.."

"I...I..." She sighed and grabbed onto his hand.

"Good... Now lets go."

"But my stuff!!" She yelled as she was yanked out the door.

"You don't need it where your going..."

'What does he mean by that?' Suddenly she felt herself thrown into his arms in a deep passionate kiss. 'What's going on...?' she begun to panic, her brain was in over load. She once again pushed herself away. His face darkened as he forcedly grabbed her wrist and gently nudged/threw her at the bike... (A/n Somethings fishy... OH FISH!! XX)

He grinned behind her back and handed her the helmet. She stared at the bike and tilted her head in a curious manner. "Sasuke... you got a new bike... since when!"

"Uh... I just got it painted that all..."

"I don't like the yellow..."

"That's not the point just get the fuck on!" He heaved her onto the bike and put the helmet over her head.

He started the bike and drove off in a hurry leaving only a trail of dust behind.

The door slammed open. " Tsunade problem!"

"Neji!" She exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Somethings not right, do you sense it?"

She nodded, "So can the others, I think its time that we search the city, I don't like the feeling of this presence..."

Neji nodded, "Did Sasuke go to the airport?"

"I believe so he should be halfway home by now... Where is Gaara?"

"Not sure..."

"Hum, Then Go round up Kakashi and the others..."

"Right, what should we do about Sakura?" Neji asked.

"Interesting you should say that, bring her here..."

FLASH BACK

"Uh huh... troublesome.." He replied. "Now let's get on with it, what else do i have to do?" He asked holding up the bloody vial.

"First I want to have a little fun with her first.." He grinned.

Sasuke flinched.

"Whats wrong Sasuke... don't tell me you've gotten attached to her... don't forget our little secret..."

"Yeah..." He threw the vial at the man who snatched it and put it in his pocket.

"Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah I want people to know that I'm in town... Will you do that for me?"

"Hum, fine who I have to kill now?"

"Interesting...How bout just killing random people, they are useless..."

Sasuke grinned, "Fine... When are you stopping by her house?"

"Two nights from now..."

"Alright.." he turned to leave when-

"Sasuke..."

He narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"If you betray me... I'll kill you and everyone else involved in your life. And who knows I might even let you watch as I fuck that Sakura girl..."

His jaw tightened, "What ever... do as you wish..."

"You're a fine puppet Sasuke..."

"I'm not your puppet!"

"I didn't say you were, just watch it Sasuke I'll be watching you... Oh, and i almost forgot... that bitch Tsunade and Kakashi told you to go home did they not?"

Sasuke cringed, "Yeah... but I'm not leaving so they can kiss my ass. Tsuande will be the first that I kill... along with Kakashi... then the others.."

"Hum, glad you're staying in town. Try and keep yourself hidden as much as you can..." he paused. "Did you tell that girl about me?"

"Yeah just like you asked..." He brushed his hair to the side and smiled. "Trust me she's not looking forward to meeting you..."

"Good... so you told her everything...?" He asked, stepping towards him, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah... well no, not everything." His smiled turned into a devilish grin.

"Good... now go and kill. Give them something to worry about..." Orochimaru snickered. "Don't cause to much chaos... I want some fun after..."

"Yeah, What ever..." Sasuke turned his back and walked away quietly, he kept his aura down and approached his bike throwing his helmet to the ground.

He turned, yellow eyes watched his every move, "Oh.." Sasuke smiled, "Send me home... I know someone might be following me to the airport... I don't want them to get to suspicious if I don't show up... They'll begin to wonder.."

He nodded back and summoned one of his followers, he leaned in and begun to whisper words in his ear. The strange man nodded and he disappeared in a flash.

END OF FLASH BACK

1 hour later

AT THE AIRPORT

Sasuke walked down the line, passport in hand. He work big glasses almost covering half of his face. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro watched from a distance as he gave his ticket to the women and set his bags on the trolly. He walked through a metal detector and from the corner of his eye he watched as his friends left. He grinned and continued through towards his flight, hands in pocket, clam and collective.

Shino approached them and begun to mumbled at them. There expressions widened as they headed off in a hurry.

Sasuke was heading home... never to see Sakura again...

END OF AIRPORT SCENE THING...

10 mins later-

He drove on his bike. His eyes flashing red as he pulled out two hands guns. He stopped in the middle of the street and grinned. Pearly white fang's withdrew themselves. "Let the blood bath begin!" he shouted. Sasuke aimed his guns at a nearby couple and shot a few at them. Ear piercing screams filled the cities streets as high pitched yelled and cries emptied out all around him. He let off a few more pulling the trigger faster and faster, watching the people scatter around him. Car's screeched to a hault and many raced out of their cars. And begun to run the other way, hoping they wouldn't be caught in the line of fire.

Bloody red liquid poured from their bodies, staining the cities streets and walls. Limbs fell to the ground as crunching and gaging sounds were heard from the victims as bones and organisms exploded and broke off from such a powerful shot.

(a/n okay well... i don't know what people would do if they were shot... probably die... yeah ... uh huh die or go in a coma or something... and i don't know how the scene would be so IM GUESSING... you know i haven't been shot before so yeah i don't know... if i was shot I'd let you know but so far I'm pretty luckily... O.o)

He got off his bike and started walking, killing anyone that moved or ran away from him. The stench of blood and death hung in the air a cold and dark presence surrounded the area he sighed and looked through the bloody dark and quiet streets and alley ways. "Over already? To bad... I was having fun..."

Loud helicopters hovered above him. He put on his glasses and smiled up at the camera. The image was blurry and out of focus. He shot off a few at the helicopter, smashing the camera's to bits. Pieces of glass shimmered in the moonlight as it fell.

Sirens and horns filled the silent area. He begun to laugh, "Good more fun for me.."

Police cars surrounded him, police men raced out, guns leaning against the open doors. They all stared at him. The scene was sickening... the smell of blood and corpse was distasteful. Sasuke turned around and looked at all the men, a dark smiled still plastered on his face.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the men shouted. "Drop them now ass hole!"

"Humph, if thats how you want to play then lets play..." He threw his guns to the grounds, not letting his eye off them for a second. "I love this game..." (a/n remember his favorite game:P)

"Get down on the ground now and spread your arms and legs out." He yelled once more.  
"Eh? 'Get down on the ground?' But I might get my clothes dirty. Then I'll be really pissed off at you and kill you. But either way I'm still going to end up killing you all anyways..."

All the men stiffened and loaded their guns. "I said get down on the ground!"

"No..." Sasuke raced towards the captain and with one swift movement grabbed him by the neck while reaching into his jacket pulling out yet another hand gun. He pulled the trigger letting at least 5 bullets peirce his chest. Rivers and ponds of blood splattered everywhere. Before anyone knew it the gun shots stopped and everyone turned to see what was going on. Men just stared in horror as they watched him hold their leader in the air, gun barrel dug into his chest along with the bullets.

Sasuke threw his cold limp body to the ground and wiped of a smear of blood painted on his face with his hand. He smiled and turned to the rest of them. "Who's next?"

The grip on the police's guns tightened as everyone fired at him while moving away from him.

Sasuke smiled and with lightning movement flipped his gun back inside his jack pockets. He ran his blood hand through his hair. "Alright I see you all want to die.." (a/n... ew blood + hair Narsty!!! lol narsty...)

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA (a/n are you guys confused yet:P)

They drove off dogging cars and other obstacles along the way until they arrived at cemetery outside of town... (a/n wow... I'd love to go to a cemetery at night... with a cute boy :P lmao! ... a random stranger off the street... :P)

"Sasuke... i thought we where going to the airport..." Sakura cried. "I don't like it here its to scary..."

Sasuke turned his back and grinned. "Don't worry Sakura.. I'll make sure he won't get you here."

"Huh?"

He leaned his head down, yellow eyes flashing in the night, he turned to her and grinned. His face dark and cold, his hair grew long and changed as did his face and body.

"Who are you!" She screamed.

END OF CHAPTER

IM TIRED!!!! . 

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND YEAH THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT MY BROTHER NEEDED TO GET ON THE COMPUTER... GRRR AND YEAH LMAO I HOPE IM NOT LEAVING YOU CONFUSED IF SO... GOOD AND IF NOT... DAMN IT!!!! LOl

well... you'll see... try and figure it out its very very sneaky! lmao! ok yeah!!

stay turned for the next chapter "Explain" In "Secrets written in blood"


	16. Sorry

I'm sorry everyone but this story will be on hold... for a while... not forever.

Recently My friend passed away and I've been Uber busy with school, work and soccer... the only days I have off is friday and Saterday so... I'll try and get the story done by... maybe next month...

sorry to all my readers... i deeply apologize for the news... Oh yes and like sorry i didn't tell you all sooner... ;

Well... Thats all folks!

Have a great week... day... month... year or w/e you prefer


	17. Cemetery love

HOly crap i know like... this is UBER SHORT!!! but im sorry... i really wanted to get hte next chappy out and like make you people happy

Ill try and get the chapter up maybe the first week of next month... '... holy crap forgot what month that is lmao:P okay well like... i better get back to writing the next chappy... im making it more goryish... lol oh yeah like uh... BIG SUPRISE COMING UP NEXT CHAPPY!! WOOT!! WE'LL FINALLY KNOW WHO KILLE- SHIT!... i gave to much away AH!! well... DAMN! aok ywell like you'll find out next chappy!... lets just hope i don't forget the plan... '... no i don't have short term memory... --'

K yeah enjoy this like dumb short chapter thingy... now i have to sleep... i have to freaking soccer games tm!! woot woot!!... not . 

**Chapter 14 review:**

They drove off dogging cars and other obstacles along the way until they arrived at cemetery outside of town... (a/n wow... I'd love to go to a cemetery at night... with a cute boy :P lmao! ... a random stranger off the street... :P)

"Sasuke... i thought we where going to the airport..." Sakura cried. "I don't like it here its to scary..."

Sasuke turned his back and grinned. "Don't worry Sakura.. I'll make sure he won't get you here."

"Huh?"

He leaned his head down, yellow eyes flashing in the night, he turned to her and grinned. His face dark and cold, his hair grew long and changed as did his face and body.

"Who are you!" She screamed.

**CHAPTER 15: Cemetery love**

"My Dear Sakura..." He smiled, lust burning in his eyes, Orochimaru took a step towards her and grabbed her by her hair ruffly, pushing her against a nearby tomb stone. She flinched in pain as he pulled her arms behind her back laying on the stone.

Sakura closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't touch her more then he already was. He leaned forward taking in her scent. He grinned, "I see your still untouched. How would you like to change that?"

'WHAT! HOW THE FUCK DID HE NO!' She thought to herself. He tightened his grip.

She whimpered out in rage and pain; "Like first of all... we're in the middle of a cemetery and 2 I don't even know you and 3. GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU ASS HOLE! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!"

He grinned, "I like your temper Sakura..." Orochimaru twisted her hair around his index fingers. "Beautiful pink hair."

She started to wiggle her body which only made him push into her further. "You know if you keep moving like that you'll only make me want you more..."

She cringed, 'How dare he! This imposter! This... This...'

"MONSTER!!!" She yelled. "GET AWAY!"

Sakura tried to thrashed her body from left to right, moving her arms back and forth, trying to free herself.

His touch was cold and his darkness and coldness where held within his eyes along with death and most of all... lust. He stared up and down her body hungrily he wanted more. He licked his lips then started to lightly suck at the flesh on her neck nipping. She closed her eyes. In some way she was enjoying this but wanted him to stop. 'Where's Sasuke... What's going on? Who is this man how does he know me!?' So many questions raced through her mind, not paying attention to the actions going on outside her thoughts.

She gasped as she felt her hands suddenly pinned down with incredible force.

He released a black aura, and removed the hold on her wrists. She tried to move them but couldn't. "What did you do to me!" Sakura started to panic.

"Don't worry it's just to keep you there while i have my fun."

'Fun! Fun! What does he mean by that!'

He started to unbutton her top, sliding it down so it stopped at her wrists. "Stop please..." She mumbled. Orochimaru gently traced her lips, then grabbed her chin roughly. "No..."

"Let g-" He cut her off, harshly pressing his lips against her own. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She closed her eyes, forcing her mouth shut, denying access.

She growled loudly; biting Sakura's bottom lip she flinched and gasped in pain as the despising taste of blood touched her tongue as he begun fighting into her mouth, ravishing every crease.

IN THE BLOOD STAINED STREETS

Sasuke smiled as a few more men rushed towards him firing bullets straight at him. He ducked and ran towards the nearest one, flipping his own guns into the air bringing his knee up to the mans chin, snapping his neck back.

He gripped his guns and twisted to the side while ducking and shot a bullet through one of the officers head, covering his teammates in the blood and flesh. He watched them run away trembling at the site.

Helicopters hovered above, ready to fire as they begun to tape the incident, trying to close up on his face. He turned to the man and smiled, waving his gun in a salute manner. As if taunting him.

Sakura struggled against his tight grip, "You evil ass bastard! Get the fuck off me right now!"

Orochimaru smiled and gripped her chin. "Such violent language from a cherry blossom."

She was pissed of... no there was no word to describe how she feeling towards him. She slammed her head against his, knocking him a few steps back. Fog settled among the dirty cemetery ground. The trees and tombstones laying ghastly shadows.

She ran towards the old rusty gate and grabbed the one side forcefully slamming it shut.

Orochimaru watched from a distance, a huge smile on his face. He begun to walk slowly, keeping his eyes on her back, watching her frustratingly try to make her way out of the cemetery.


	18. Possession

OKAY I GOT LIKE 2 CHAPTERS DONE IN ONE NIGHT... YES I SAID NIGHT... YEAH THATS RIGHT I'M STAYING UP PASTY MY BED TIME... ITS LIKE... 10:00... I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE IN BED MY 8:00... NOT!!! HEHE YEAH WELL THIS IS ME TIRED... AGAIN... but then again im always tired.. :P k well heres another chapter... im glad i got it done... i like this chapter... not bad i guess... eh and definatly not my best work... what can you do when you live in a shoe?... okay yean enojy... and like ill try have next chappy up soon!! but until then ... BEAR IT!... in a good way oh and please review.. it would be greatly apricated!...

CHAPTER 15 review:

She was pissed of... no there was no word to describe how she feeling towards him. She slammed her head against his, knocking him a few steps back. Fog settled among the dirty cemetery ground. The trees and tombstones laying ghastly shadows.

She ran towards the old rusty gate and grabbed the one side forcefully slamming it shut.

Orochimaru watched from a distance, a huge smile on his face. He begun to walk slowly, keeping his eyes on her back, watching her frustratingly try to make her way out of the cemetery.

CHAPTER 16: possession

Sasuke smiled and licked the blood of his hand, trail of saliva tracing down his wrist. Blood lust flickered in his eyes... but something else lingered there... possession.

He grinned... and of course it meant death. Police cruisers and reinforcements surrounded him, corpses of innocence filled the dark street, blood lingered in the air.

He lifted his guns into the air, lifting off the ground towards a squad car, stoming the roof, crushing all living sitting inside the car.

Sasuke Spun around and grabbed his guns in mid air, emptying the ammo cases and quickly reloading more; held along his belt firing off a few more rounds, watching the men scream and gag brought pleasure to both his ears and eyes. A man bravely approached him from the back, hoping he would know his presence.

He lifted his blood hand and turned, fingers outstretched as he kicked up a piece of glass from the wreaked car laying at his feet... he turned and plunged it straight into his heart, blood trailed down th mans chin as he stared into his killers cold dark face. "Bastard..." He spat and begun to fall.

"A present, from me to you!" He shouted and grabbed the young officers cold limp body and threw it into another nearby car, straight through the windshield.

FBI, police and god who knows who else was involved begun empty rounds straight at him. It failed miserably... he dodged the bullets easily and begun to head towards the dead men.

BACK AT THE CEMETERY

She ran, not daring to look back... it felt like the time she was almost raped by the drunk and Sasuke- She haulted... "Sasuke..." She whispered. Shaking her head Sakura turned her attention back to her surroundings... she was in the middle of a forest that was held right beside the cemetery. "FUCK!" She had no clue where she was...(Again...)

All of a sudden a rustling in bushed beside her startled her. 'Oh no its Orochimaru!'

She started to run again only to be caught by two strong arms which flipped her over onto someones back. "Sakura... you alright?"

"Eh?" ' That voice...' "NEJI!" She cried.

"You alright?" Neji asked with a stern voice.

"Yeah...uh i guess." Sakura stared at the trees just wishing by.

She looked behind only to see Shino, Gaara, Shadow, Choji, Kankuro, Lee and Shikamaru running behind her, there eyes a blood red color.!!

"Neji put me down!!" She ordered.

"Can't do that... Orochimaru is coming after you."

"What wait how you know that!"

"Because.." Shikamaru mumbled, "We're-"

"We'll explain it to you later Sakura.." Lee snapped.

Shikamaru glared at Lee who only responded with a sturdy look.

The group begun to pick of their pace as an aura of anger flickered behind them.

"Where are you taking me!" She shouted.

"Somewhere safe..." Shadow smiled, trying to comfort her. "Trust us Sakura... we'll explain everything later..."

Gaara narrowed his eyes in frustration, it would be a long explanation and the aura Orochimaru was giving off didn't help.

Orochimaru followed closely behind, frowning. "Maybe this won't be so easy after all..."

"No wait just explain to me now! And Whats wrong with Sasuke! Where is he!! How the hell are you running so damn fast and...are you guys really vampires!! And why is this Orochimaru guy after me!"

"Fuck! Sakura!" Shadow growled, "You ask to many god damn questions!"

Choji just ran in the back, munching on chips... trying to ignore the situation as much as he could..

"Well i deserve to know!"

Neji snapped his head back and quickly jumped as the others did when they noticed a tree coming there way from behind. They stopped and turned to Orochimaru. His face full of anger.

"You're not getting her.." Lee growled.

"Give me back my cherry blossom or ill kill you..."

"No never... you'll have to kill us" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Humph, No problem...either way I will you if you giver her back to me right now or not."

Neji tightened his grip around Sakura's waist

"Whats going on!"

"Sakura..." Neji whispered. "Hold on."

Orochimaru smiled, "Don't worry my blossom, we'll be back to where we left off in a moment."

"Eh! Ew don't touch me you crazy pervert!" 'What can't get any at home!' Sakura looked like she was about to gag.

"Sakura... i know you liked it."

"Excuse me! I don't think so!" She was sick and tired of his attitude and him obsessing over her... it was sickening. "Maybe in you're dreams, go find a nice guy older then you or something and stop trying to molest women you freak!"

Orochimaru frowned, gritting his teeth together.  
"Psst... Sakura." Shadow whispered with a smile, "Don't piss him off to much."

"Eh! Why! I deserve to piss him off... he pissed me off!"

"Not a good idea just keep you're mouth shut!" Shadow barked.

"You're not my mother!"  
"No, but if you don't want to die quickly then just shut up!"  
"Keh!"

Somewhere... in the city- :P

Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Gai, Ibiki and Jiraiya raced towards the strong scent; light on their feet.

"Tsunade... that scent is Sasuke... do you think?"

"I don't know.. Anko but something is definitely wrong with this picture."

"Do you think it was wise to send the others to fetch Sakura?"

"Yes... I sensed Orochimaru's scent near her house when i went to go talk to her... but it held Sasukes scent.

Gai gritted his teeth, as the scene came into scene. They all stopped, gasping at the terrifying sight.

Sasuke smiled and turned his head towards there direction; blood stained his clothes and pale skin.

Kakashi lifted his bandanna reveling his sharingan. "Something not right here..."

Jiraiya spoke up "I agree his eyes are different... his skin is paler."

"Damn that Orochimaru to hell!! He didn't... He couldn't!!!!!"

"What is it Tsunade?" Anko asked.

"That bastard possessed Sasuke... Damn it i never noticed until now!"

"Yeah me to..." Kakashi added.

"No wonder he's been on this killing rampage..."  
"Do you know how long he's been possessed?"

"No..."

"It's been more then... i don't know hard to say probably since he was younger.."

"How can that be? Orochimaru didn't even know Sasuke until... 690 years ago...the day we met Sasuke... Orochimaru was still with us isn't that correct?"

"Yeah... somethings defiantly not right!"Kakashi growled.

"Alright Sasuke parents, They were vampires... Orchimaru went missing a few years-"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I have and Idea..."

"But do you really think-"

"Yes... i do... I'm most positive!" Tsunade snapped.

**ALRIGHT THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE LIKE IM GIVING IT ALL AWAY... AGAIN! . DAMN IT!**

**Anyways... like maybe you can guess what happened now... you really have to think about it... its not the hard... lol :P if you can't then wait till next chapter!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IN SECRETS WRITTEN IN BLOOD: CHAPTER 17: CONFESSION!**

**eh and please review... please and thank you **

**Next chappy up soon... i hope!**


	19. Hold

Hey guys and gals... well this is not turning out to b a good year for me... definatly not... my uncle just passed away from a massive heart attack and well uh... im traveling to michigan for the funeral... im sorry im not making these things up just for the hell of it... i apologize to the readers... im giving off a depressed aura here... :( anyways ill try my best to work on it when ill b back...

plus finals are comming up so i need time on that... so after exams and when i get back ill have the next chapter up... hopefully. Im sorry for thoughs who were looking forwards to a new chapter... im deeply sorry and ill try my best to fufill your needs

anyways... ill prob end up putting a chapter up in... like 3 or 4 weeks from now... so yeah.. if i can ill try and get a computer in michigan and like... get a friend to post it for me... or something weird like that... beauyce i don't think my Jaijai (Grandpa) has internet... last time i was there he didn't... kinda sad... but yeah! like i said ill try desperatly! dont give up on me yet!!! cheesy i know... ''

well see... ill try my best!

Sincerly: XxNaokixX


	20. Apologies forgive me

Hello my readers... I apologize.. I think its been like, A year or so.. not a very good one.. and its still not going good :(...

I've recently experienced a lot of deaths and family issues to those close to me.. it'd deeply effected me ... forgive me my readers... I just don't really have the will to continue with this story... im lost.. and I cant find my way I've tried and tried to do another chapter... and get set back on course... but I can't... so... im doing a different story... a better one... yes different but its by me, I will finish this one.. im not the kind of person that doesn't finish things... but on this story I just totally lost it :(.. I dont know what happened... it just doesn't call to me... anymore.

So with that said... my new story is called.. . "the thorns of a cherry blossom." I've made up a new name... Xx-endless-xX ... please read it I just started it like.. a day ago and I think its going really well... its a lemon in later chapters.. along with some "mature themes" in earlier chapters.. but yes..

forgive me... im so so... SO VERY SORRY! And I will make it up to u with my new story... hopefully it doesn't disappoint u when u read it... or if u read it.

My deepest apologies... to those who wanted me to continue :(

thank you to those who understand...


End file.
